Une Terrible Erreur
by Les Sadiques Yaoistes
Summary: Les Potter ont eu des jumeaux, Harry et Rose. Ils survivent à l'attaque de Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore déclare Rose survivante à la place de Harry. Il enlève le garçon et le dépose chez les Dursley faisant croire à tous qu'il est mort. Futur Yaoi, Manip Dumby. Pour plus de détails, cf prologue.
1. Chapter 1

_**Paring :** Harry / Jasper (plus tard, le temps que Harry grandisse bien sûr)_

_**Ratio :** M_

_**Auteur :** Cleo McPhee_

_**Bêta :** Alie, Lyra, Lunicorne et Kynn_

_**Correcteur :** Alie, Kynn et Cleo_

_**Résumé :** Les Potter ont survécu à l'attaque de Godric's Hollow. La sœur jumelle de Harry, Rose, est déclarée « survivante » et Harry est déclaré mort. Pendant que les Potter sont inconscients, Dumbledore enlève Harry et le dépose chez les Dursley. Pétunia, qui ne veut rien avoir à faire avec l'enfant et craint la réaction de Vernon, l'emmène dans un Orphelinat près de Oxford. Les Weber sont restaurateurs de bâtiments anciens et travaillent à la restauration de l'orphelinat qui est abrité dans un ancien manoir. Ils viennent d'avoir une fille nommée Angela, ils tomberont sous le charme de Harry et l'adopteront, Forks attention, Roman Weber arrive._

_**Note :** Harry est déposé à l'orphelinat sans identité, il a été nommé Roman par une des éducatrices, il a presque 2 ans quand il est adopté. Il va à l'institut magique de Salem._

_Quand il rejoint le lycée de Forks à 17 ans, il a déjà ses Aspics en poche et aussi une spécialisation. Il continue ses études sorcières par correspondance. Il est très puissant magiquement et très intelligent._

_Rose est une gamine pourrie gâtée au début mais ça durera pas. Les Potter sont bons, tout comme Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Severus et Draco._

_Dumbledore est Dark mais pas dans le sens mage noir. Il est très manipulateur et fait parfois des choses mauvaises pour arriver à ses fins, comme l'enlèvement de Harry._

_Les Horcruxes existent et Voldemort est vraiment dark. Cependant, certaines choses seront différentes comme le fait que Harry ne sera pas un Horcruxe._

_Les événements entre les Cullen et Bella se déroulent plus tôt et la date d'anniversaire de Bella est modifiée pour les besoins de l'histoire._

_Les dates sont décalées pour que Harry ait 17 ans en 2010._

* * *

_**Prologue : L'attaque de Godric's Hollow et ses conséquences.**_

_**31 Octobre 1994, Godric's Hollow**_

James était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil et buvait un verre de Whisky pur feu pour se détendre. À ses côtés, Lily sirotait un thé en lisant un épais grimoire. Leurs enfants, Rose et Harry s'étaient endormis quelques minutes plus tôt leur laissant enfin du temps pour eux. Ils avaient paniqué quand ils avaient appris que la jeune femme attendait des jumeaux mais ils étaient leur fierté et ils étaient heureux.

Ils étaient entrés dans la clandestinité deux semaines plus tôt. Sur les conseils de Albus Dumbledore, ils avaient nommé Peter Pettegrew gardien du secret de leur lieu de résidence. Le directeur de Poudlard pensait que Sirius Black était un choix trop évident. Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius et James étaient comme des frères. D'ailleurs, l'animagus avait longtemps vécu chez les Potter.

S'il avait été nommé gardien du secret, ça se serait tout de suite su et il aurait été aussitôt traqué par Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Le couple Potter et leurs enfants se pensaient donc en sécurité.

James porta son verre à ses lèvres et là, il y eut un grand bruit. La porte de la maison vola en éclat.

- Vas chercher les enfants et mets les à l'abri, je vais le retenir, coure Lily !

La jeune femme se leva et courut vers les escaliers qu'elle monta quatre à quatre alors qu'en bas, son mari entamait un duel avec Voldemort. Le mage noir était venu seul. Elle entendit un gémissement étouffé et soudain, ce fut le silence total.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre de ses enfants, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

- James ?! Cria t-elle.

Seul un rire lui répondit. Elle se crispa et se pencha pour attraper Rose. Elle se redressa et avança vers le berceau de Harry. À ce moment, Voldemort entra dans la chambre et la menaça avec sa baguette.

- Pousse toi petite idiote !

- Non ! Jamais !

- Sauve toi, je ne veux pas te tuer sang de bourbe ! Je veux seulement les enfants !

- Non, pas mes enfants ! Tuez moi mais ne faites pas de mal à mes bébés.

Agacé, le mage noir lui jeta un sort. Elle perdit l'équilibre et chuta avec Rose dans les bras, la petite fille s'entailla le torse avec un éclat de bois. Dès que Lily fut inconsciente, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Le petit garçon était debout, dans son lit à barreaux et le fixait avec ses grands yeux verts. Le mage noir grogna et s'infiltra dans l'esprit de l'enfant, il voulait le faire souffrir, lui faire peur avant de l'achever.

Il ressentit une douleur intense et sans prendre la peine de couper totalement la connexion, il jeta le sortilège de mort. L'éclair vert fila droit sur l'enfant mais une chose impensable se produisit, le sort rebondit sur le front du petit garçon, lui laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et se retourna contre son lanceur. Le mage noir poussa un hurlement et tomba en un tas de cendres. Voldemort était provisoirement vaincu.

_**Poudlard, trente minutes plus tôt.**_

Severus courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Le traître était démasqué, c'était Peter Pettegrew, il venait de vendre les Potter à Voldemort et le mage noir était en route pour les tuer. Il devait se hâter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Albus !

- Severus ? Que faites vous là ?!

- Le rat à vendu les Potter ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en route pour les tuer !

- Allez chercher Sirius et Remus ! Je vais sur place, je peux peut être l'arrêter !

Faisant confiance au vieil homme, Severus retraversa la parc, sortit de Poudlard et transplana vers le Square Grimmaurd où vivaient Sirius et Remus.

Dumbledore transplana aussitôt vers Godric's Hollow.

_**Retour à Godric's Hollow.**_

Quand il pénétra dans la maison, le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie ne put que constater les dégâts. James gisait dans le salon, il était inconscient mais visiblement en vie. Il ne prit pas la peine de le soigner et se rendit aussitôt à l'étage.

Dans la chambre des jumeaux. Lily et Rose étaient au sol. Une partie du plafond s'était effondré sur elles. La petite fille pleurait à chaudes larmes, son pyjama était déchiré et elle avait une plaie en forme de croissant de Lune sur le torse. Sa mère était inconsciente et la serrait fermement contre elle.

Plus loin, Harry semblait dormir sans son lit à barreaux. Dumbledore approcha lentement, le prit dans ses bras et quitta la maison. Rose Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, s'était évident, elle avait la marque et elle était éveillée alors que son jumeau dormait et ne semblait avoir aucune blessure. Il rédigea une note à l'intention de Pétunia Dursley, la sœur de Lily Potter et déposa le bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture, devant le 4 Privet Drive.

Une fois fait, il revint à Godric's Hollow avant que les renforts soient arrivés. Il était penché sur James quand Sirius, Remus, Lucius et Severus arrivèrent.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?! Hurla Sirius.

- Peter à trahis Lily et James. James et Lily sont inconscients, Rose a été blessée. Lily et Rose sont à l'étage.

- Et pour Harry ? Demanda Remus.

- Je crains qu'il n'ait pas survécu à l'attaque. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, à l'endroit où Voldemort se tenait, il n'y a qu'un tas de cendres. Je crois qu'il avait prit le petit Harry dans ses bras quand il a tenté de tuer Rose et Lily. Son sort c'est retourné contre lui et les a tué tous les deux.

- Pourquoi aurait-il prit Harry ?! Ça n'a aucun sens ?! S'exclama Lucius.

- Il voulait peut être en faire son héritier, le former pour qu'il prenne sa relève s'il était vaincu.

Remus était sceptique, il était loup garou et depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sirius, James et Peter, il avait formé un lien de meute avec eux, il était passé du statut de loup solitaire à loup alpha sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Harry et Rose étaient ses louveteaux et il était persuadé que si l'un d'eux était mort, il l'aurait sentit, puis, il n'y avait pas de corps.

Il regarda ses trois camarades et lut le même doute dans leurs yeux. Non, Harry n'était pas mort, il avait été enlevé et ils le retrouveraient. Ils ignoraient juste que le kidnappeur était sous leur nez.

Sirius et Remus s'occupèrent de James pendant que Severus et Lucius allaient à l'étage pour aider Lily et Rose. Le blond jeta quelques sorts afin de dégager les débris qui recouvraient la mère et sa fille. Ensuite, il prit la petite fille et Severus prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Ils reviendraient dans les jours à venir pour déménager les affaires de Potter. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus de raison de se cacher et James voudrait probablement retourner au manoir Potter.

_**1er Novembre 1994, 1h du matin, Poudlard.**_

Dans l'infirmerie, James émergea doucement, il avait un mal de tête terrible. Il poussa un gémissement et aussitôt, il sentit une fiole pressée doucement contre ses lèvres. Sans se poser de question, il avala le liquide au goût amer et sentit la douleur refluer. Là, il se souvint de l'attaque. Il se redressa sur son lit.

- Lily ! Les enfants !

- Calmes toi James. Lança Sirius avec un sanglot dans la voix avant de reprendre. Lily et Rose vont bien.

- Et Harry ?

- D'après Dumbledore, il est mort. Il pense que Rose est l'enfant de la prophétie. Il pense avoir réussi à reconstituer les événements. D'après lui. Voldemort a assommé Lily, elle est tombée avec Rose. Ensuite, il a prit Harry dans son lit dans le but de l'emmener avec lui pour en faire son héritier. Il a jeté le sort de mort sur Rose mais, le sort c'est retourné contre lui et Harry et lui ont été réduit en cendres.

- Mon fils ! Harry ! Non, je refuse de croire ça ! Je veux voir son corps !

- Il n'y avait que des cendres, il n'y a pas de corps. Répondit Remus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Lily est dévastée, elle s'accroche à Rose comme si elle avait peur qu'elle disparaisse elle aussi.

- Tant que je n'aurai pas de corps, je refuse de croire que Harry est mort vous entendez ! Je suis sûr qu'il est là, quelque part. Un des mangemorts était avec Voldemort et l'a enlevé, j'en suis sûr.

Ce que disait James trouvait écho dans les pensées de Remus et Sirius. Aucun ne croyait à la mort du garçon. Severus et Lucius étaient du même avis. Lily était trop dévastée pour penser logiquement mais ils étaient sûr que quand elle irait mieux, elle penserait comme eux.

- Lily et Toi, vous vous occupez de Rose, élevez là, choyez là. Severus, Lucius, Remus et moi, on va faire des recherches, je te jure qu'on retrouvera Harry.

James hocha la tête et avant qu'il puisse répondre, Albus entra dans la pièce. Il regarda les trois maraudeurs. Ils préparaient quelque chose et ne pas savoir quoi le minait. Il mit un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche et prit la parole.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé James. Lily et Rose sont réveillées aussi. Vous pouvez rester à Poudlard le temps que vos affaires soient renvoyées à votre manoir.

- Bien. Je suis désolé Albus mais j'aimerai savoir où se trouve ma femme et ma fille. Nous sommes en deuil et nous avons des funérailles à préparer.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et lui commanda de le suivre. Il le guida dans les couloirs du château, jusqu'à des appartements privés qui se trouvaient près des dortoirs de Gryffondor. L'auror donna le mot de passe et entra. Il ne proposa pas au directeur de rentrer et lui claqua la porte au nez. Il rejoignit directement Lily et Rose. Il les enlaça et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Leur vie venait de basculer à jamais.

_**1er Novembre 1994, 6h du matin, Privet Drive.**_

Pétunia ouvrit la porte pour récupérer les bouteilles de lait qui devaient être livrées à cette heure de la journée. Elle se pencha dans le but de les ramasser et se figea. Le livreur n'était pas encore passé et à la place du lait, il y avait un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture et une lettre.

Les mains tremblantes, elle prit la lettre et la lut. Là, elle fut à la fois effrayé et très en colère. Elle avait peur parce que Vernon ferait du mal au bébé dès qu'il le verrait et en rage parce que sa sœur abandonnait un de ses gamins, c'était inadmissible. Il est forcément sorcier, comme eux. Il était hors de question qu'elle le garde chez elle. Qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver à son Dudley s'il était en contact avec cet enfant.

Elle était en colère, elle ne pensait pas réellement que le garçon était un monstre. Elle avait surtout peur de ce son mari ferait au garçon si elle le gardait. Sans plus tarder, elle laissa un mot pour Vernon sur la table de la cuisine en précisant qu'elle avait une urgence et qu'elle rentrerait à l'heure du déjeuner puis, elle mit le morveux sur le siège arrière de sa voiture et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Il y avait un orphelinat pas très loin de Privet Drive mais elle refusait que les voisins se sachent quoique ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas non plus prendre le risque de croiser son neveu dans le quartier dans les années à venir. Elle allait l'abandonner assez loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. En arrivant sur l'autoroute, elle prit la route d'Oxford, elle en aurait pour au moins deux heures.

Elle mit la radio en fond pour écouter les informations mais aussi pour passer le temps. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Hormis l'explosion d'une maison dans une petite ville d'Écosse. Un garçon d'un an et demi était mort dans l'accident. Cette nouvelle lui serra un peu le cœur. Elle serait malade de chagrin si quelque chose arrivait à son Dudley. Il était toute sa vie. Si ce n'était pas pour son fils, elle ne resterait sûrement pas avec Vernon.

Elle avait aimé son mari, vraiment. Seulement, derrière l'homme doux et aimant se cachait un alcoolique jaloux et violent. Elle n'avait pas le droit de travailler, il voulait qu'elle reste à la maison et à part les femmes du quartier, elle n'avait le droit de fréquenter personne. Elle avait faillis reprendre contact avec sa sœur mais son mari avait refusé. Au final, il avait eu raison, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lily soit capable soit capable d'abandonner un de ses enfants au profit de l'autre. Sa fille et son fils étaient jumeaux, on ne séparait pas des jumeaux comme ça !

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, les kilomètres défilaient. Vers 8h, elle arriva à Oxford. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de chercher un orphelinat, elle déposerait le garçon dans une église. Elle se dirigea vers l'église la plus proche et là, la chance fut avec elle. Juste à côté, il y avait une bâtisse qui ressemblait à un manoir, entouré d'un immense parc et un panneau sur lequel était marqué _« Orphelinat St Luc »_. Elle pénétra dans le parc, se stationna devant les portes, déposa l'enfant et repartie aussitôt, de peur d'être vu. Elle ne pensa même pas à laisser un morceau de papier avec le nom de l'enfant.

_**1er Novembre, 9h30, Orphelinat St Luc, Oxford.**_

Mary Smith était une femme dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle avait 35 ans et une allure stricte. Elle portait un tailleur gris et ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un chignon serré. Ses yeux noisettes étaient cachés par des lunettes carrées à montures fine. Elle était assez petite et toute mince.

Malgré son aspect sévère, elle était très appréciée par les enfants de l'orphelinat et adorait son travail d'éducatrice. Ce matin là, alors qu'elle allait quitter les lieux pour faire quelques courses pour les enfants, elle trouva un bébé, emmitouflé dans une couverture, déposé sur les marches du perron.

Son cœur se serra, le pauvre petit être était frigorifié. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras et rentra dans le bâtiment. Elle le mena aussitôt à l'infirmerie, il fallait lui faire un check up complet et Bruce, l'infirmier était le mieux placé pour ça.

- Bruce, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Mary ?

- Un bébé a été abandonné devant notre porte.

L'homme était assez grand et plutôt musclé. Il avait la peau mâte, des yeux d'un bleu profond et les cheveux bruns foncés. Il était très bel homme et faisait tourner pas mal de tête. Surtout parmi les pensionnaires adolescentes.

Il ôta la couverture qui protégeait le bébé, ainsi que son pyjama. Sa couche avait besoin d'être changé, son pyjama était humide. Il la lui enleva et nettoya doucement ses parties intimes qui étaient rougies par l'urine et la sueur. Il passa une crème hydratante et lui mit une couche propre. Ensuite, il écouta son cœur, prit sa température et sa tension. Dans l'ensemble, il allait bien.

Il est un peu déshydraté, il a faim, il souffre d'une légère hypothermie. Il lui faut des vêtements secs et chauds. Dès qu'il se réveillera, il faudra lui donner un biberon de lait et des biscuits. Après ça, je pense qu'il devrait pouvoir manger normalement. Quel est son nom ?

- Aucune idée, il n'y avait aucun document avec son nom.

- Il faut lui en donner un. On peut pas l'appeler bébé, ou petit garçon.

Mary réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants mais ne pouvait pas, elle était stérile. Les enfants de cet orphelinat étaient comme les siens. Elle avait toujours dit que si elle avait un garçon, elle l'appellerait Roman. Elle opta donc pour ce prénom et donna son nom de famille. Ils figureraient sur son dossier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adopté.

- Roman Smith.

- Très bien, j'le note sur le dossier et pour sa date de naissance, il a été trouvé un 1er Novembre, donc on va noter cette date.

- Je peux te le confier le temps que je lui trouve une place. J'espère qu'un des grands acceptera que je le place dans sa chambre et de s'en occuper la nuit.

- Pas de problème.

L'éducatrice se rendit dans la salle de repas où les pensionnaires prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Là, elle demanda leur attention. Elle expliqua la situation. Un petit garçon qui devait avoir 1 ans et demi / 2 ans, venait d'être trouvé devant la porte de l'orphelinat et elle demandait l'aide des plus grands. Elle souhaitait que l'un d'entre eux l'accueil dans sa chambre et s'occupe de lui la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de se débrouiller lui même ou qu'il soit adopté.

Elle continua en expliquant que la personne qui se proposerait devait bien réfléchir. Que c'était une importante responsabilité et que s'occuper d'un petit garçon n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Qu'il faudrait l'aider à manger, lui donner le bain, changer ses couches, l'habiller, le mettre en pyjama le soir, lui lire une histoire ou le bercer pour qu'il s'endorme.

Tous les adolescents réfléchissaient et discutaient entre eux. À sa plus grande surprise, ce fut un pensionnaire nommé Gareth et qui avait une réputation de caïd qui vint vers elle. À bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si étonnant, malgré son caractère et sa réputation, Gary aidait toujours les plus jeune et les défendait en cas de problème.

- Je vais le faire Mary.

- Bien, alors suis moi, je vais te le montrer et éventuellement te le présenter s'il est réveillé. Ensuite, on ira lui préparer une place dans ta chambre. Merci Gareth.

- De rien, si j'avais une famille, j'aurais aimé avoir un petit frère, je crois.

Elle arbora un sourire en coin, quand il verrait le petit garçon, il était évident que l'aîné craquerait. Roman était un bébé adorable et vraiment mignon. À proximité de l'infirmerie, ils entendirent des pleures d'enfants. Ils pressèrent le pas et entrèrent dans la pièce. Bruce paraissait totalement débordé. Gareth avança instinctivement vers le garçon et prit une voix douce.

- Et alors bonhomme, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers lui et là, l'adolescent eut le souffle coupé. Le bébé avait des yeux d'un vert qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il le fixait à travers ses larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient un peu.

- Pourquoi ce gros chagrin ? Tu as faim ?

Le bébé était proche de pleurer mais l'écoutait et avait l'air de se calmer peu à peu. Comme sa voix le calmait, Gareth décida de continuer à lui parler. Il lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Viens avec moi bonhomme, dit-il en lui tendant les bras.

Le bébé répondit favorablement à l'offre et se pencha vers l'adolescent en tendant les bras. Gareth le prit, déposa un baiser sur son front et le serra doucement contre lui en lui caressant le dos. Roman se détendit aussitôt et se tortilla en émettant un gazouillement.

- Tu vas boire un gros biberon de lait, puis, on te donnera des biscuits et ensuite, on te préparera un bel endroit dans ma chambre. Je jouerai avec toi aux cubes si tu veux.

Le garçon gazouilla encore en réponse. Bruce donna le biberon qu'il avait préparé. Gareth vérifia la température et mit la tétine dans la bouche du bébé. Le garçonnet posa ses mains sur le biberon, comme pour tenter de le tenir lui même et se mit à boire le lait chaud avec une certaine satisfaction. Ensuite, il mangea deux boudoirs et commença à somnoler.

L'adolescent le garda dans ses bras alors qu'il gagnait sa chambre accompagné de Mary. Cette dernière prit un lit à barreaux de la nursery et entreprit de l'amener à la chambre de Gareth mais ce n'était pas simple. Heureusement, une jeune fille nommée Alicia lui vint en aide.

Ensemble, elles placèrent le lit face à celui de Gary, puis, ajoutèrent une petite commode à proximité. Elles mirent un tapis au sol et y déposèrent des jouets pour le bébé. Dans le lit, Alicia posa un loup en peluche. Le petit garçon s'anima, un grand sourire se posa sur ses lèvres et il tapa dans ses mains en disant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Moony, Moony ». Gareth se mit à rire et le posa dans le lit. Le garçon prit la peluche, la serra contre lui et se rendormit aussitôt.

_**10 Novembre 1994, Poudlard.**_

Lily avait du mal à se remettre de la disparition de son fils. Elle passait tout son temps avec sa fille pour compenser. Elle s'était même installée un lit dans la chambre de la petite fille de peur qu'elle disparaisse à son tour. Elle faisait d'horribles cauchemars toutes les nuits. Elle avait même giflé Dumbledore et lui avait hurlé que tout était sa faute. Que jamais ils n'auraient dû l'écouter. Que s'ils avaient choisi Sirius ou Remus comme gardien du secret, alors rien ne serait arrivé.

Le manoir Potter avait été réaménagé et ce jour là, ils pouvaient enfin quitter l'école pour s'y installer. Sirius et Remus vivraient avec eux dans un premier temps. Ils avaient des recherches à faire. Ils devaient capturer tous les mangemorts encore en liberté et vérifier s'ils avaient Harry. Ils devaient aussi retrouver Pettigrew.

L'enterrement de Harry avait eu lieu quatre jours plus tôt et ça avait été très dur. Surtout en sachant que le cercueil contenait uniquement un des pyjama du petit garçon et son jouet préféré. Il n'y avait aucun corps à enterrer.

La famille passa brièvement par la grande salle et salua les professeurs en prenant soin d'ignorer le directeur. McGonagall les serra dans ses bras tour à tour. Severus enlaça doucement Lily en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille puis, ils partirent enfin.

* * *

_**Nous espérons que ce prologue vous a plu, le premier chapitre sera posté dans la foulée. Bises à tous, Les Sadiques Yaoistes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 : Adoption**_

_**Début Juillet 1995, Orphelinat St Luc, Oxford**_

Les Weber avaient atterri à l'aéroport de Londres presque quatre heures plus tôt. Ils étaient attendus dans un manoir qui datait du seizième siècle. Ils devaient faire les plans de restauration de l'édifice et contacter les artisans pour lancer le chantier. Après ça, ils pourraient surveiller l'avancée du chantier de Forks, une petite bourgade de l'État de Washington dans laquelle ils vivaient avec leur fille de deux ans prénommée Angela.

Emma, Andrew et leur fille avaient mit un moment avant de prendre la route depuis l'aéroport. Ils avaient dû passer les contrôles de douane. Leurs bagages contenant leur matériel professionnel avaient été soigneusement fouillés. Ensuite, ils avaient prit un copieux petit déjeuner et loué une voiture.

Malgré le fait que leur avion avait atterrit vers 7h30, ils n'arrivèrent au manoir qu'aux alentours de midi. En voyant la pancarte près des barrières qui séparaient la propriété du reste du monde, Emma hoqueta de surprise.

- Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne adresse chéri ?!

- Oui. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Interrogea son mari qui n'avait pas vu le panneau, trop obnubilé à suivre les indications données par son GPS.

- C'est un orphelinat !

- Oh... soupira l'homme.

Andrew savait à quel point sa femme était sensible à ce niveau. Ils avaient eu tellement de mal à avoir leur fille. Emma ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse abandonner des enfants. Ils se stationnèrent face à l'entrée et deux minutes plus tard, ils sonnaient la cloche près des grandes portes.

- Bonjour, vous êtes les Weber ?

- Oui.

- Je suis Mary Smith, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis éducatrice et intendante ici. Avant de vous faire visiter le bâtiment, je vous propose de déjeuner et de vous montrer votre chambre.

- C'est parfait, nous vous suivons. Répondit Andrew alors que sa femme était toujours sans voix et serrait fortement leur fille contre elle.

Mary les mena vers la grande salle à manger. Ils n'avaient qu'une quinzaine d'enfants en ce moment. Tous avaient entre huit et dix-sept ans. La seule exception était Roman qui devait avoir autour des deux ans maintenant. C'était toujours Gareth qui s'occupait de lui, le jeune homme avait prit seize ans une semaine plus tôt et prenait son rôle très à cœur. Alicia, une jeune fille qui allait bientôt avoir quinze ans, l'aidait beaucoup. Les deux adolescents adoraient littéralement le garçon et étaient aux petits soins pour lui.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle quand la petite voix de Roman ce fit entendre.

- Ga..eth, peux a...oir à boi... Te plaît. Dit le garçonnet en arborant une petite moue craquante.

Bien sûr mon grand, c'est demandé tellement gentiment. Rétorqua le plus âgé en lui tendant un verre de jus de fruit puis, il reprit la parole. Tu veux manger quoi champion ?

Le garçonnet sembla se plonger dans une intense réflexion. Ses grands yeux verts fixaient le plafond et il avait un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

- hum... du pou..et avec des pom..de..ter et un peu de salade... Te plaît.

Le plus âgé fit un sourire au garçon et lui servit ce qu'il venait de demander. Il lui coupa sa viande en petits morceaux et la posa devant lui avant de lui mettre une serviette autour du cou pour qu'il ne se tâche pas en mangeant. Ensuite, Gareth prit une cuillère pour lui donner à manger comme il le faisait habituellement mais le garçon l'arrêta.

- Suis g..and, peu manger tout seu...

- Bien Seigneur Roman, surtout, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu me demande.

- Meci Ga..eth.

Emma continuait à regarder le petit garçon, elle le trouvait tellement mignon. Angela aussi le fixait avec intérêt.

- Qui est ce ?

- Oh, installez vous, je vais vous expliquer. Rétorqua Mary d'une voix triste.

Les Weber s'installèrent et Andrew servit à boire et une belle assiette à Angela tout en écoutant l'histoire que l'éducatrice racontait.

- Je l'ai trouvé devant la porte de l'orphelinat le 1er Novembre dernier. Il était enveloppé dans une couverture et n'avait aucun document avec son nom, ni lettre, rien. Nous ne savons pas qui il est, ni même sa date de naissance. Nous savons seulement qu'il a autour des deux ans. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était sale, affamé, déshydraté et en hypothermie. Je pense qu'il est resté dehors dans le froid les trois quarts de la nuit. Nous lui avons donné le nom de Roman Smith et attribué comme date de naissance la date à laquelle nous l'avons trouvé. Nous avons recherché d'éventuels parents, nous avons lancé des appels à témoins mais pas de réponses. Après six mois, il a été déclaré apte à l'adoption. Depuis deux mois qu'il est apte à l'adoption, beaucoup de familles sont venus mais personne ne semble intéressé. Heureusement, Gareth s'occupe de lui comme un grand frère et Alicia aide énormément.

- Mon dieu, c'est tellement triste, comment peut on faire ça à un enfant. Lança Emma la voix pleine de sanglots et les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues.

De sa place, Roman la vit pleurer et sentit son petit cœur se serrer. Il se leva, se campa bien sur ses petites jambes et marcha timidement vers elle sous le regard attentif de Gareth. Le petit garçon s'arrêta devant elle et demanda avec son innocence d'enfant.

- Faut pas peurer... pouquoi tu es tiste ? Tu veux un câlin ?

Les sanglots d'Emma redoublèrent alors qu'elle tendait les bras au petit garçon. Roman ne se fit pas prier, il se hissa sur ses genoux et posa sa petite tête sur ton torse en lui caressant lentement le dos. Puis, il déposa un baiser humide sur sa joue en disant avec sérieux.

- Zou Mazique... Ze dois fini de manger, si..on Ga..eth se face...

Cette réflexion amena un petit rire à la maman même si elle était encore triste pour le garçon. La fin du repas se déroula dans le calme et les Weber s'installèrent dans leur chambre. Quand vint le moment pour eux de visiter le bâtiment afin de déterminer l'ampleur des travaux à entreprendre, Gareth leur proposa de garder Angela pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec Roman. Ils hésitèrent un instant puis finalement, ils donnèrent leur accord. D'autant que leur fille voulait jouer avec le petit garçon.

_**Mi Juillet 1995, Manoir Prince, Irlande**_

Severus, Lucius, Sirius et Remus avaient décidé de déjeuner ensemble pour faire le point sur les recherches concernant Harry. Ils étaient installés à la table, mangeant lentement et réfléchissant à la manière d'amener la conversation. Ils avaient encore du mal à en parlé alors que le garçon avait disparu depuis huit mois maintenant. Ce fut Sirius qui brisa la glace et entra dans le vif du sujet.

- J'ai interrogé tous les habitants de Godric's Hollow à propos des événements de cette nuit là. La plupart dormaient et se sont réveillés au bruit de l'explosion. Les autres n'ont rien vu d'anormal pour la plupart. Il n'y a que Bathilda qui a vu quelque chose d'inhabituel. D'après elle, un homme encapuchonné a quitté la maison en serrant quelque chose contre lui. Ça c'est passé une dizaine de minutes avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

- La bonne nouvelle c'est que maintenant, on sait avec certitude qu'il a été enlevé. Reste à savoir qui l'a emmené, où et pourquoi ?

Severus soupira et but une gorgée de vin. Où que soit le gamin, il espérait qu'il était bien traité. Même s'il avait haït James Potter pendant longtemps, il était conscient que l'enfant ne méritait pas d'être maltraité. Puis, si en le retrouvant, ils découvraient que le garçon avait subit des sévisses, Lily serait encore plus dévasté qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son amant posa une main sur sa cuisse pour l'apaiser et prit la parole.

Nous avons attrapé plusieurs mangemorts. On a fouillé leurs maisons, leurs mémoires, on leur a même donné du véritaserum mais pour le moment, aucun d'eux n'était coupable de l'enlèvement. Si les mangemorts ne sont pas coupables, il reste deux solutions, soit il a été enlevé par quelqu'un de l'ordre, soit il a été enlevé par quelqu'un de totalement étranger à cette guerre et qui n'a vu là que l'opportunité d'avoir un enfant.

Bellatrix, McNair, Dolohov et d'autres croupissaient à Azkaban. Ils en avaient prit pour vingt ans. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été condamnés au baiser du détraqueur. Rien que deux ou trois de leurs crimes auraient dû leur valoir le baiser et ils en avaient commis des centaines. Tant d'indulgence était anormal. Il commençait à se dire que le ministère était corrompu. Du moins, bien plus corrompu qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

- On va devoir élargir nos recherches au monde moldu, lancer des appels à témoins, contacter les orphelinats, juste au cas où.

- Tu as raison Severus, il ne faut rien négliger.

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi, mettant en place un plan d'action et déterminant les missions de chacun. En parallèle, Remus avait une mission pour l'ordre. Dumbledore demandait qu'il aille voir les clans de loups garou partout en Europe pour les inviter à rejoindre le camp de la lumière. Le lycan n'avait aucune envie de le faire, c'était dangereux et en plus, la guerre était terminée pour le moment. Pire encore, le ministère les traitait comme de la merde et il n'avait rien à proposer pour attirer ses semblables.

Les mois à venir seraient longs pour tous.

_**Mi Juillet 1995, Manoir Potter, Angleterre.**_

- Ze veuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ! Hurlait une petite fille aux cheveux auburn.

James se bouchait les oreilles, sa fille était vraiment capricieuse. Il essayait d'être plus strict avec elle mais depuis la disparition de leur fils, Lily cédait tout à Rose et la petite fille en profitait. Elle leur parlait mal, piquait des colères.

Ils avaient dû la déposer à la crèche sorcière quelques heures la semaine précédente et leur fille avait battu tous les autres enfants, elle leur avait volé leurs jouets et leurs goûtés. Même quand d'autres familles sorcières venaient chez eux c'était l'enfer. De plus, elle n'avait eu que très peu de magie accidentelle, ce qui les inquiétait fortement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ma chérie ? Demanda Lily d'une voix douce.

La mère de famille semblait épuisée, elle avait d'énormes cernes sous ses beaux yeux verts. Elle avait perdu du poids, elle était pâle. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. James savait qu'elle passait ses nuits à pleurer sur leur fils disparu et la journée, elle s'occupait de leur fille. Elle ne s'en séparait pas une seconde, c'était trop.

La petite fille ne répondit pas à sa mère de vive voix, elle se contenter de pousser des cris colériques en montrant des biscuits au chocolat du doigt. Alors que Lily se levait pour lui en donner, James intervint.

- Rose ! Ça suffit ! Si tu veux quelque chose, tu dois commencer par le demander poliment et faire des phrases complètes. Ta mère n'est pas ton serviteur, tu dois lui montrer du respect. Maintenant, file dans ta chambre !

La petite fille stoppa aussitôt ses cris et regarda son père avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle était choquée. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de cette façon avant. Il avait l'air en colère. Peut être qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et elle commença à pleurer avant de quitter la pièce, elle regarda son père et lança.

- Te déteste ! Toi...méchant !

James secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il prit un verre de pur feu et le but à petite gorgée. Il vit sa femme passer près de lui et se diriger vers les escaliers. Il l'arrêta aussitôt.

- Lily non. Elle doit apprendre. Je sais que la disparition de Harry t'a fait du mal mais tout céder à Rose ne lui rendra pas service. Si tu fais tout ce qu'elle veut, elle deviendra un tyran.

- Harry est mort ! Mort ! Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste !

- Harry n'est pas mort ! Tant qu'on ne me ramènera pas son corps, je le considérerai seulement comme disparu et tu n'as pas que Rose, je suis là aussi. J'ai même abandonné mon travail pour rester à tes côtés mais tu te comporte comme si je n'existais pas !

- Oh James... lança t-elle en s'effondrant à genoux sur le sol. Je suis tellement désolé. Je vais me reprendre, je te le promet. Je pense que je devrais consulter un psychomage. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je fais des cauchemars horribles. J'ai même vu Dumbledore emporter Harry dans un de mes cauchemars.

- On va s'en sortir. Dit-il en serrant sa femme dans ses bras tout en gardant dans un coin de sa tête ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

Peut être que c'était vraiment Dumbledore qui avait emporté Harry. Après tout, il était le premier sur les lieux et avait fait le tour de la maison avant les soigner. Remus avait dit que quand ils étaient arrivés Sirius, Lucius, Severus et lui, Dumbledore semblait être dans la maison depuis un moment. Il devait en parler aux autres.

_**Mi Juillet 1995, Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur.**_

- Minerva, pouvez vous contacter les Potter ?

- Bien sûr Albus mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien James a abandonné son travail d'Auror et Lily n'a pas d'emploi. Nous avons besoin d'un professeur de sortilège et d'un professeur de Runes. James peut enseigner les sortilèges et Lily les Runes.

La directrice adjointe hocha la tête. Elle espérait que les Potter accepteraient les postes proposés mais elle en doutait. Surtout qu'ils devraient emménager à Poudlard pour l'année scolaire et elle savait que James aimait son intimité.

Les Potter arrivèrent deux heures plus tard et se rendirent au bureau du directeur. Ils écoutèrent attentivement les propositions de l'homme. Ils avaient envie d'accepter mais ils hésitaient. Finalement, l'ex Auror prit la parole.

- Nous acceptons à plusieurs conditions.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pas de tableau dans nos appartements, je sais très bien que ce sont eux qui vous informent de tout ce qui se passe. Ensuite, à part pour déjeuner, nous mangeons en famille et pas dans la grande salle. Quand Lily et moi travaillons, ce sont mes elfes de maison Tipy et Viky qui s'occupent de notre fille.

Le directeur grimaça, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il espérait pouvoir manipuler James et Lily à sa guise en les ayant en permanence au Château. Il voulait faire pratiquer la magie à Rose dès que possible. Il savait que c'était imprudent de la faire pratiquer avant au moins ses cinq ans mais elle était la survivante, elle devait être entraînée.

- Très bien... soupira t-il. Vous devez être au château pour le 27 Août.

- Nous serons là. Bonne journée Directeur.

Sur ces paroles, ils quittèrent le château. Minerva qui avait écouté à la porte arborait un large sourire. Elle aurait aimé être dans le bureau pour voir la tête d'Albus face aux exigences de James. Ça devait être unique.

_**Début Août 1995, Orphelinat St Luc, Oxford.**_

Ça faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que les Weber étaient arrivés. Quand ils travaillaient, leur fille passait tout son temps avec Roman sous la surveillance de Gareth et Alicia. Les deux enfants s'entendaient très bien. Ils passaient des heures à dessiner, jouer aux cubes ou regarder des dessins animés. L'adolescent leur lisait des histoires aussi.

Très vite, Angela avait demandé à ses parents où était le papa et la maman de Roman. Emma avait expliqué calmement que son ami n'avait pas de papa et de maman. Que personne ne savait où ils étaient et que c'était pour ça qu'il vivait à l'orphelinat. La petite fille avait été très triste en apprenant ça et était restée silencieuse pendant trois jours après ça.

Finalement, elle avait demandé à ses parents s'ils pourraient prendre Roman avec eux quand ils partiraient. Dire que les Weber étaient surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Ils avaient bien songé à adopter le petit garçon mais ils avaient pensé que leur fille serait perturbée par ça. Ils lui avaient alors demandé si elle était sûr d'elle, parce qu'elle devrait les partager avec Roman. Elle avait alors répondu qu'elle serait très heureuse de les partager avec le garçon, qu'il méritait comme elle d'avoir un papa et une maman.

Ce jour là, ils avaient prévu d'aller au Zoo. Ils voulaient prendre Roman avec eux pour lui proposer de l'adopter. Ils croisaient les doigts pour qu'on les autorise à sortir le garçon de l'orphelinat pour la journée et aussi pour qu'il accepte leur proposition. Les règles étaient très strictes concernant les contacts avec les enfants. Ils se rendirent au bureau de Mary.

- Bonjour Mary.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous emmenons Angela au zoo et nous aimerions vraiment que Roman vienne avec nous.

Mary soupira, elle avait vu que Roman s'attachait aux Weber et à la petite Angela, aussi, elle devait être ferme et savoir ce qu'ils voulaient exactement. Elle ne voulait pas voir Roman malheureux quand ils repartiraient pour les États Unis. Elle aimait ce petit garçon comme un fils et refusait de le voir souffrir.

- Avant toute chose, je veux savoir quelles sont vos intentions au sujet de Roman. Il est très attaché à Angela et à vous.

- Justement, nous avons beaucoup parlé avec Angela et notre fille veut qu'on l'adopte. Nous aussi nous aimerions l'avoir comme fils. Ce petit garçon est extraordinaire et nous l'aimons. Répliqua Andrew qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

- Quand souhaitez vous lui en parler ?

- Nous comptions lui proposer durant la promenade au Zoo.

- C'est d'accord, vous pouvez l'emmener.

Ils remercièrent Mary et allèrent chercher les deux enfants qui étaient en train de dessiner dans la salle de détente pendant que Gareth et Alicia jouaient au ping pong. Quand ils leur annoncèrent qu'ils les emmenaient au Zoo, les deux enfants poussèrent des cris de joies, ils étaient heureux.

Emma les aida en enfiler des coupes vents légers et ils gagnèrent la voiture. En voyant le véhicule, Roman ne fut pas trop rassuré, il n'était jamais monté dans une voiture avant, à part la nuit où Pétunia l'avait amené à l'orphelinat mais il était endormi et s'en souvenait très peu. Ce fut Angela qui trouva les mots justes et il s'installa à côté d'elle, toujours un peu anxieux mais plus confiant.

_**Début Août 1995, Zoo de Oxford**_

Ils mirent une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver au Zoo et trouvèrent rapidement une place de parking. Ils sortirent de la voiture et chacun donna la main à un des enfants. Ils achetèrent des billets d'entrées et commencèrent à visiter le parc en discutant et en prenant des photos. Ils débutèrent la visite par les girafes qui firent beaucoup rire le petit garçon avec leurs longs cous.

Ensuite, ils passèrent aux rapaces, quand ils virent un hibou grand duc, Roman eut une réaction étrange pour la première fois. Il le montra du doigt et s'exclama.

- Hermes ! Hermes !

- C'est un hibou, répondit Emma en souriant.

- Hermes. Enchérit Roman.

- D'accord, Hermes si tu veux, c'est un très joli nom.

Peut être que ça avait à voir avec son passé ? Andrew se posait beaucoup de questions. S'ils emmenaient le garçon et que ses parents étaient finalement retrouvés ? Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses idées sombres et ils continuèrent la visite. Ils virent les éléphants, les tigres, les ours et firent une courte pause pour manger un hamburger et des frites suivit d'une grosse glace.

Ils passèrent ensuite par le parc à loup et là, Roman eut la deuxième réaction étrange de la journée. Il marcha vers le grillage et passa sa petite main au travers avant de crier à un loup.

- Moony ! Moony !

Le loup tendit l'oreille et observa le garçon en coin avant de marcher vers lui. Les gens autours regardaient la scène, quelque peu inquiets. Le loup s'assit devant le grillage et lécha la main du garçon alors que celui ci lui disait en riant.

- Beau Moony ! Beau Moony.

- C'est un loup mon chéri. Dit calmement Emma.

- Oui ! Moony ! Loup !

Le garçon se comportait comme s'il était normal d'être en contact avec des hiboux et des loups. C'était très étrange. Est ce qu'il avait vécu dans un zoo ou dans un cirque avant d'être abandonné ? Après plusieurs minutes, ils quittèrent l'antre des loups, observèrent un moment les lions et décidèrent de s'asseoir sur un banc avant d'entrer dans le vivarium. C'était le moment où jamais.

- Roman ?

Le petit garçon se tourna vers Andrew et plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens attendant qu'il continue.

- Quand nous rentrerons à Forks, est ce que tu voudrais venir avec nous ?

- Euh... Pouquoi ?

- Et bien, nous aimerions beaucoup être ton papa et ta maman. Angela serait ta sœur. Tu vivrais avec nous, tu aurais ta chambre, tes jouets, tu irais à l'école.

- Mais... et Gaeth ?

- Tu pourras lui écrire et nous viendrons le voir, il pourra aussi venir te voir quand il ne sera plus à l'orphelinat. Nous l'aiderons à trouver un travail à Forks s'il veut, il pourrait même faire des études.

- Vous voulez ête mon papa et ma maman alos ?

- Oui, alors ça te plairait ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Cria le petit garçon en souriant et en tapant dans ses mains.

Il se leva et fit un câlin à Emma, Angela et Andrew. Il était heureux. Il allait avoir son papa et sa maman et même une sœur. Il allait avoir une famille. Gareth, Alicia et Mary allaient lui manquer mais il les reverrait.

- Bon et bien, nous lancerons la procédure quand on rentrera tout à l'heure. Nous repartons à la fin du mois et il va y avoir beaucoup de démarches à faire.

- Je sais Andrew mais il en vaut la peine. Et regarde notre fille, elle est tellement heureuse.

- Tu ne trouve pas que Roman est un peu étrange par moment ?

- Peut être, mais je m'en fiche, je l'aime déjà comme un fils.

Il lui fit un large sourire et se dit qu'elle avait raison. Ils terminèrent leur visite par le vivarium. Andrew regarda Roman bouche bée quand il le vit siffler face aux serpents et ces derniers siffler en retour. C'était comme s'il leur parlait. Angela riait à ses côtés et l'imitait. Il secoua la tête, il devait rêver, personne ne parlait aux serpents, s'était impossible. L'après midi se termina dans le calme et quand ils revinrent à l'orphelinat, il se rendirent aussitôt au bureau de Mary.

_**27 Août 1995, en soirée, Poudlard, appartement de Severus Snape.**_

Après un moment d'hésitation, James frappa à la porte. Il n'avait jamais été ami avec le maître des potions mais ce dernier aidait Sirius et Remus à retrouver Harry et il lui faisait confiance. Ce qu'avait dit Lily le jour où elle avait finalement reprit le dessus restait gravé dans son esprit.

- Potter ?

- Je dois vous parler Snape, c'est important.

L'homme haussa un sourcil et se décala pour le laisser entrer. Il constata que les appartements de Severus étaient vides de tout tableau. Lui aussi ne souhaitait pas être espionné par le directeur. C'était logique, avec son statut d'espion.

Au salon, il vit Lucius, Remus et Sirius assit sur des fauteuils à boire un whisky. Il les salua brièvement. Severus l'invita à s'installer et lui proposa un verre. Il prit place sur un fauteuil libre et accepta le verre sans problème, il en avait besoin.

- Justement, je voulais vous voir à propos de Harry.

- On t'écoute, répondit Remus avec douceur.

- Vous savez que depuis sa disparition, Lily ne parlait presque plus, elle passait son temps à gâter Rose. Il y a quelques semaines, je me suis énervé, j'ai puni Rose, elle devenait insupportable.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Lily et moi avons parlé ce jour là. Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars et que dans l'un d'eux, elle se voyait à demi consciente dans les décombres, serrant Rose contre elle et qu'elle voyait Albus prendre Harry, lui jeter un sort de sommeil et l'emmener. Elle croit que c'est un cauchemar mais je commence à en douter.

- Ça a un certain sens... grogna Lucius.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Il est arrivé à Godric's Hollow le premier. Il aurait eu le temps de dégager Lily et Rose des décombres. Il aurait eu le temps de nous soigner. Qu'a t-il fait tout le temps où il était là ?

- Il faut enquêter. Si c'est bien lui le responsable, on doit découvrir où il a emmené Harry.

- Moi je me demande pourquoi il l'a fait ?

- C'est simple James ! S'exclama Sirius. Il veut que vous vous focalisiez sur Rose, que vous entraîniez sa précieuse arme pour vaincre Voldemort. Il c'est dit que Harry serait une distraction, il c'est débarrassé du problème. Il a dû le mettre dans un endroit où il pourrait le retrouver facilement si quelque chose arrive à Rose et que par malheur, il a besoin d'un autre héros.

- C'est assez horrible ce que tu dis Black, mais je crois que tu as raison. Enchérit Snape.

James se prit la tête dans les mains. Toute sa vie, il avait considéré Albus comme un grand père. Il lui avait fait confiance. Il aurait donné sa vie pour lui mais depuis quelques temps, il se rendait compte que l'homme était un manipulateur. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était mauvais et prêt à tout mais il finirait par le découvrir.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à faire le point sur les endroits où Albus aurait pu mettre Harry. Aucun d'eux ne pensa aux Dursley. Pour eux, le vieil homme n'était pas cruel au point déposer un enfant sorcier chez des moldus qui détestent la magie. Que Pétunia soit la sœur de Lily ne changeait rien. Ils établirent une longue liste en se promettant de commencer à vérifier tous les lieux dès le lendemain.

_**Fin Août 1995, Orphelinat St Luc Oxford.**_

La procédure avait été longue et difficile. Les Weber avaient été obligés de passer des examens médicaux complets et des tests psychologiques. Ils avaient eu des entretiens avec des assistantes sociales. Leurs comptes bancaires avaient été passés au crible. Une personne avait même été envoyée à leur domicile à Forks pour vérifier qu'ils avaient assez de place pour accueillir Roman.

Le petit garçon avait aussi été obligé de passer des examens médicaux, il avait aussi eu rendez vous avec un juge des enfants et une assistante sociale. Il avait rencontré une psychologue spécialisée. Ensuite, il avait fallut passer par l'ambassade américaine. Ils avaient une ordonnance de placement provisoire. Si tout se passait bien, Roman serait officiellement leur fils un peu avant Noël. Bref, ils devaient obtenir un visa pour autoriser le garçon à sortir de Grande Bretagne et aussi lancer une procédure pour qu'il ait la double nationalité.

Les plans et devis avaient vite été terminés et les travaux avaient commencé. Ils avaient donc eu beaucoup de temps pour gérer toute la procédure d'adoption mais les journées étaient longues et épuisantes. Finalement, la veille au soir, tout avait été réglé. Ils reprenaient donc l'avion dans quelques heures pour gagner Seattle, puis Port Angeles où leur voiture les attendait sur le parking longue durée et enfin Forks.

Les bagages étaient bouclés depuis longtemps. Ils avaient prit les coordonnées complètes de l'orphelinat. Ils avaient promis d'écrire et d'envoyer des photos de Roman. Ils avaient également proposé à Gareth de venir à Forks dès qu'il aurait 18 ans. L'adolescent avait promis d'y réfléchir, il était amoureux d'Alicia et voulait attendre qu'elle soit en âge de quitter l'orphelinat avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ils étaient tous dans le hall d'entrée, les adieux étaient déchirants pour Roman. Il serrait Gareth contre lui et refusait de le lâcher.

- Je te promet que je viendrais te voir. En attendant, on va s'écrire et se téléphoner d'accord ?

- Oui. T'aime Gareth.

Le garçon prononçait de mieux en mieux les mots et arrivait enfin à prononcer les R. Gareth avait été ravi quand il avait arrêté d'écorcher son prénom. Il fit un sourire à Roman, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui fit un bisou. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il regarda la famille Weber monter en voiture et emmener Roman. La berline s'éloignait et remontait l'allée de gravier, quand elle disparut derrière les barrières, il laissa couler les larmes et remonta dans sa chambre, suivit de Alicia.

_**31 Août 1995, Forks, État de Washington.**_

Ils furent soulagés quand ils passèrent le panneau _« Forks »_. Le voyage avait été long et éprouvant. Il avait fallut deux heures pour aller de l'orphelinat à l'aéroport de Londres. Ensuite, ils avaient enregistré les bagages et passés les contrôles. Au moment de monter dans l'avion, Roman avait eu peur. Ils avaient eu à gérer la crise. Une fois que l'appareil avait été dans les airs, le garçon s'était détendu et avait adoré voler.

À Seattle, ils avaient été obligés de courir pour attraper leur correspondance mais le vol était de courte durée, une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus. Une fois à Port Angeles, il avait encore fallut passer les douanes, récupérer les bagages, les charger dans la voiture et faire la route jusqu'à Forks.

Quand Roman vit le pavillon de brique rouge entouré d'un vaste jardin, il écarquilla les yeux. Il poussa carrément un cri de joie en voyant un portique avec des balançoires et un toboggan. Accroché au mur, près de la porte du garage, il y avait un panier de basket. Andrew appréciait de faire quelques paniers, maintenant, il aurait quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Nul doute que Roman aimerait aussi en grandissant.

Ils laissèrent quelques minutes au garçon pour qu'il découvre son nouvel environnement, il fut enchanté par la forêt toute proche, les décors montagneux et l'air frais. Enfin, il prit la main de Andrew et marcha vers la maison avec conviction traînant quasiment l'adulte derrière lui. L'homme riait à gorge déployée.

- Oui ! Oui ! Tu vas voir la maison ne t'inquiète pas ! S'exclama Andrew en sortant ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte.

L'entrée de la maison était composée d'un large couloir donnant sur un escalier à droite. Face à l'escalier, il y avait un meuble à chaussure au dessus duquel était accroché un miroir. À côté du meuble, il y avait un porte manteau et un porte parapluie et enfin, une arche donnant sur la cuisine. Au fond du couloir, une porte donnait sur un salon / Salle à manger équipée d'une large baie vitrée par laquelle on pouvait voir une terrasse avec barbecue et salon de jardin.

À l'étage, il y avait trois chambres et une salle de bain avec toilette. La première chambre était la suite parentale. Elle était d'inspiration asiatique avec ses meubles en bois noir laqué et le lit futon de deux personnes. Les murs étaient dans les tons pourpres. La chambre d'Angela était une vraie chambre de princesse avec le lit à baldaquin blanc, les murs rose pâle, un grand tapis et une belle maison de poupée. La dernière chambre était pour Roman, pour le moment, les murs étaient blancs et il n'y avait qu'un canapé lit mais ils l'emmèneraient faire les magasins le lendemain.

Les combles étaient haut de plafond et aménagés en salle de jeu / Bibliothèque. Le petit garçon était extatique, il adorait sa nouvellefamille et sa nouvelle maison. Il avait hâte que sa chambre soit décorée à ses goûts. Il avait hâte de commencer l'école et de se faire des amis. Tout à son bonheur, ses cheveux virèrent une demi seconde au bleu électrique avant de reprendre leur teinte corbeaux habituelle. Tout c'était passé si vite que Andrew, qui l'observait, cru qu'il avait rêvé.

Ils défirent rapidement les bagages et comme la journée était déjà bien avancée, les adultes décidèrent de commander des pizzas. Le repas se passa dans le calme, l'euphorie retombait et les deux enfants s'endormaient sur leur repas. Ils les mirent rapidement en pyjama et les couchèrent avant de rejoindre leur lit.

_**1er Septembre 1995, Forks et Port Angeles, État de Washington. **_

Les enfants se réveillèrent tôt, ils étaient surexcités. Leur mère avait dit qu'elle irait inscrire Roman dans la même école que Angela. La rentrée avait lieu trois jours plus tard. Ensuite, ils devaient aller à Port Angeles acheter ce qu'il fallait pour décorer la chambre du garçon et aussi refaire la garde robe des deux enfants. Peut être leur acheter quelques jouets auxquels ils pourraient jouer en ensemble.

Emma prépara des pancakes qu'elle agrémenta de chocolat chaud pour les enfants et de café pour son mari et elle. Il y avait aussi de la confiture, du sirop d'érable et du jus d'orange frais. Roman et Angela dévorèrent littéralement. Ils avaient faim parce qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup mangé au dîné et c'étaient couchés le ventre vide.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Andrew les mit rapidement au bain et Emma prit sa place pour les laver, les sécher et les aider à s'habiller. Il y avait un peu soleil même si ça restait nuageux. Il y avait un peu de vent dehors et les températures n'étaient pas très chaudes. Les enfants enfilèrent donc des blousons légers et Emma prit un parapluie, au cas où.

Elle les mena d'abord à l'école, elle était proche de la maison et elle ne prit donc pas la voiture. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour y arriver à pieds. L'école était composée de trois bâtiments en enfilades. Le premier contenait les salles de classes. Le second servait de cantine et de salle de jeux pour les jours où il pleuvait et où il y avait de la neige et que les enfants ne pouvaient pas aller en récréation. Le dernier servait de salle de sport et de dortoir pour la sieste de l'après midi.

La cour était assez grande, il y avait une marelle dessiné au sol, une air de jeux pour les enfants et deux buts dans un coin pour qu'ils puissent jouer au foot. Emma se dirigea vers le premier bâtiment où se trouvait le bureau de la directrice et frappa à la porte. Elle avait rendez vous et même s'ils étaient en avance, elle avait bon espoir que Mrs Stanley puisse les recevoir.

- Entrez ! Cria une voix à l'intérieur.

Emma ouvrit la porte et poussa doucement les enfants dans la pièce. Roman restait caché derrière elle, il avait un peu de mal face aux étrangers. C'était normal avec ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait du mal à faire confiance.

- Bonjour Laureen, je sais que je suis en avance mais les enfants étaient impatients. Surtout Roman, il n'avait pas encore vu sa futur école.

- Pas de problème, installez vous. Bonjour Roman, je suis Laureen Stanley, la directrice de cette école.

- Bonjour Madame.

- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Laureen, je serai ta maîtresse cette année.

Il ne répondit pas de vive voix et se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. C'était mieux que rien. Emma était persuadée qu'à la longue, il arriverait à nouer des liens avec Laureen. La femme était assez douce et souriante. Elle commença à remplir le dossier d'inscription tout en répondant aux questions de son amie.

- Alors où avez vous trouver ce beau garçon ?

- Notre dernier travail était la restauration d'un manoir à Oxford, le manoir était en fait un Orphelinat et quand on l'a vu, on a craqué. Angela s'entendait bien avec lui et c'est elle qui nous a demandé qu'on devienne le papa et la maman de Roman.

- Et bien. Elle est très mâture pour son âge.

- Roman aussi, tu verras. Il est très souriant et vraiment épanouis aussi.

- Bien. Est ce qu'ils font la sieste l'après midi ?

- Non. Ils ne veulent pas et si on les fait dormir, ils ne dorment pas le soir. À l'heure de la sieste, je leur lis une histoire et ils font des dessins en général.

- D'accord. Répondit la directrice en prenant le formulaire d'inscription et en le rangeant avant de continuer. Il leur faudra un petit sac à dos avec des vêtements de rechange au cas où. Ils auront aussi besoin d'une tenue de sport et de chaussons de gym, on leur donne des cours de motricité le matin. Ils ont également besoin d'une petite blouse pour les travaux d'arts plastiques. Ils ont le droit de prendre un doudou pour la première année.

- D'accord, je vais prévoir tout ça. On se revoit dans trois jours.

Ils quittèrent l'école sous le regard de la directrice. Elle aimait les Weber mais elle était un peu jalouse. Cette famille était vraiment unie et heureuse. De son côté, ça n'allait pas trop avec son mari, surtout depuis la naissance de leur fille Jessica. Son mari rentrait très tard du travail et elle commençait à soupçonner qu'il avait une aventure. Elle soupira et regagna sa classe quand ils disparurent à l'angle de la rue.

Une heure plus tard, Emma se stationnait sur un parking proche de la zone commerciale de Port Angeles. Elle prit les enfants par la main et les guida vers les magasins. Le premier arrêt fut pour leurs affaires d'écoles. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand chose mais il valait mieux se débarrasser de cette corvée maintenant. Puis, les deux enfants n'étaient pas très difficiles et tout fut choisi rapidement.

Ensuite, elle se rendit dans un magasin de décoration et de bricolage pour la chambre de Roman.

- Qu'est ce que tu aimes Roman ?

- Euh... la Fôret et les animals.

- Les animaux. D'accord, quels animaux ?

- Prong, Moo euh.. loup, chiens, Her...hiboux et aussi serpents.

- Donc, ça te plairait une chambre avec des murs dans les tons verts et avec des affiches d'animaux et aussi des peluches et un lit cabane ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Cria le petit garçon dont les cheveux clignotèrent du noir au bleu puis revinrent au noir.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivaient. Elle commençait à avoir quelques doutes sur le garçon. Peu importe, il pouvait être aussi étrange qu'il voulait, elle l'aimait quand même.

Elle rassembla tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour refaire sa chambre et ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Elle demanda à ce que tout leur soit livré en fin de journée. Elle n'aurait pas assez de place dans sa voiture pour tout ramener. Elle donna rapidement l'adresse de leur maison et paya la facture.

En sortant du magasin, elle constata que c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Elle se dirigea vers un snack tout proche. Elle commanda des croques monsieur et des parts de tartes pour les petits. Une salade pour elle. Exceptionnellement, ils avaient droit à un verre de Soda et elle prit un café. Le repas fut rapide mais la pause leur fit du bien.

Elle enchaîna avec les magasins de vêtements et de chaussures. Et enfin, les magasins de jouets. Elle acheta des cubes, des legos prévus pour leur âge, des puzzles éducatifs et pleins d'autres choses. Quand ils revinrent à la voiture, il était déjà seize heures. Elle reprit la route sans tarder.

_**1er Septembre 1995, Banquet de la rentrée, Poudlard. **_

De la table des professeurs, James, Lily et Severus regardaient Minerva qui guidaient les premier années. Les élèves plus âgés étaient déjà installés. Albus, se tenait au centre de la table des professeurs et discutait avec Bibine, la professeur de vol. James repéra une touffe de cheveux roux, visiblement, l'aîné des Weasley faisait sa rentrée. Bill s'il ne se trompait pas. Molly avait encore une ribambelle d'enfants à la maison, Charlie 9 ans, Percy 6 ans, Les jumeaux Fred et George 4 ans, Ronald 2 ans et Ginny 1 an. Autant dire que Poudlard allait en voir défiler des têtes rousses.

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées alors que la répartition commençait. La liste des nouveaux élèves lui semblait étonnamment longue cette année. Où c'était juste qu'il avait hâte de sortir de table et d'être dans ses quartiers avec Lily et leur fille Rose. Depuis l'attaque et la disparition de Harry, ils avaient du mal avec les foules. D'autant que quand Rose avait été annoncée comme étant _« la survivante »_, ils avaient été poursuivis par les journalistes.

- Enfin, la répartition prit fin et le directeur se leva.

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vous rappelle que les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se rendre dans la forêt interdite et que le couvre feu est à 22h. Je tenais aussi à vous présenter Lily Potter, qui enseignera les Runes cette année, elle prend la tête de la maison Serdaigle ainsi que son époux, James Potter, qui enseignera les Sortilèges puisque le professeur Flitwik a prit un congé sabbatique. Maintenant, que le banquet commence !

Aussitôt, les plats apparurent sur les tables et les élèves commencèrent à manger en discutant. Lily et James se servirent des assiettes et mangèrent rapidement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la salle en trombe sous les regards surpris des élèves.

_**4 Septembre 1995, école Maternelle de Forks**_

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivée. Roman et Angela furent réveillés à huit heures par Emma. Ils étaient tellement excités de se rendre à l'école qu'ils se levèrent aussitôt. Ils foncèrent à la cuisine prendre leur petit déjeuner, ensuite, ils prirent une douche rapide, se brossèrent les dents, s'habillèrent et prirent leurs sacs d'école. Ils étaient assez chargés aujourd'hui puisqu'ils devaient amener le matériel qui resterait à l'école toute l'année.

Avant de quitter la maison, leur maman leur fit prendre la pose et prit une photo d'eux. Ravi, ils s'empressèrent de faire des grimaces à une Emma hilare. Elle regarda l'horloge murale et vit qu'il était largement l'heure pour eux de partir sinon ils seraient en retard. Les enfants enfilèrent leurs manteaux et ils se rendirent jusqu'à l'école à pieds.

Sur place, il y avait beaucoup de parents et d'enfants. Emma en connaissait certains comme Ella, la mère de Mike Newton. Cette dernière avait l'air épuisé et il semblait qu'elle cachait une contusion sous une épaisse tâche de fond de teint. La mère de famille sentit la colère gronder, il était évident que son amie était victime de violences conjugales mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Bonjour Ella.

- Oh Emma, alors c'est la rentrée aussi pour la petite Angela.

- Oui, et je te présente Roman, le frère adoptif d'Angela.

- Oh, qu'il est adorable. Et bien, voici Mike, mon fils.

Quand Roman vit Mike, il arbora un large sourire, il avança vers lui et lui serra la main. Il était heureux de rencontrer un garçon avec qui jouer. Même s'il aimait sa sœur, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il attrapa Angela par la main et lança.

- Viens Mike, on va jouer.

- Bon, j'avais peur que mon fils soit tout seul mais je crois que Roman a prit les choses en main.

- Oui, ça va bien se passer. Tu veux venir boire un café à la maison, on pourra discuter toutes les deux.

- J'aimerai mais je ne peux pas. On doit ouvrir le magasin dans 30 minutes, si je ne suis pas là, Gordon se mettra en colère, tu sais comment il est.

- Ok, viens à la maison quand tu pourras.

Les deux mères se séparèrent alors que leurs enfants étaient déjà entrés dans la classe. Mike, Roman et Angela se mirent ensemble, il restait trois places à la table ronde sur laquelle ils étaient installés. Très vite, Jessica, la fille de la maîtresse les rejoignit, elle fut suivit par Éric et enfin Tyler. Si Roman appréciait Éric, il n'aimait pas vraiment les deux autres. Tyler semblait être une brute et voulait à tout prix se rendre intéressant, Jessica était bavarde et commère. D'ailleurs, elle commença tout de suite les hostilités.

- Maman elle dit que les parents de Angela, c'est pas tes parents. Ils sont où tes parents ?

Les cheveux de Roman prirent une teinte blanche pendant une demi seconde avant de revenir au noir. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et s'humidifièrent et très vite, il commença à pleurer. Au dessus d'eux, une lampe explosa, les faisant sursauter.

- T'es méchante ! Pourquoi t'as dis ça ! Cria Angela alors que Mike et Éric hochaient la tête pour donner leur accord.

La maîtresse vint aussitôt voir ce qui se passait. Elle fut totalement dépassée quand elle vit un Roman en larme qui réclamait un certain Gareth.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Jessica est méchante. Elle a dit à Roman que mes parents étaient pas ses vrais parents, elle lui a demandé où était ses vrais parents. Mais mon papa et ma maman, c'est aussi le papa et la maman de Roman.

- Jeune fille, vas au coin ! Tout de suite ! Cria Mrs Stanley très en colère contre sa fille.

- Qui est Gareth ?

- Oh, Maman a donné une lettre pour vous.

Angela tendit le papier à la directrice cette dernière le lut attentivement et apprit que Gareth était l'adolescent qui avait prit soin de Roman à l'Orphelinat pendant 8 mois et que le garçon le voyait comme un parrain. Elle avait donné les coordonnées de l'établissement au cas où Roman réclamerait le garçon. Elle prit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro, elle demanda à parler au garçon.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je suis avec Roman, je suis sa maîtresse d'école, il pleure et vous réclame.

- Passez le moi.

Laureen donna son téléphone au garçon qui continuait à pleurer. Elle put entendre la voix grave de l'adolescent.

- Hey Champion ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est vrai que les parents de Angela sont pas mes vrais parents ?

- Tu connais la réponse Roman. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas tes parents dans le sang, mais, ils prennent soin de toi, ils t'aiment, Angela est ta sœur. Ils sont tes parents dans ton cœur, comme moi je suis Tonton Gareth. Arrêtes de pleurer d'accord.

- D'accord. Je t'aime Gareth, tu viendras me voir hein ?

- Je viendrais dès que je peux, je te le promet.

Gareth raccrocha et Roman redonna le téléphone à la maîtresse. Il ne pleurait plus, il ouvrit son petit sac à dos et arbora un sourire heureux en voyant son loup en peluche et une photo de Gareth et lui. Sa maman avait pensé à tout. Son tonton avait raison, Emma et Andrew étaient ses parents dans son cœur.

Apaisé, il écouta ce que disait la maîtresse et commença le travail d'arts plastiques qu'elle venait d'expliquer. Quand Jessica revint à la table, il décida de l'ignorer malgré ses regards larmoyants et ses excuses. Cette première journée d'école ne se passait pas si mal que ça finalement.

_**20 décembre 1995, Résidence Weber, Forks**_

En voyant la lettre officielle, Emma retint sa respiration. C'était le moment de vérité. Soit l'adoption était définitive, soit elle ne leur était pas accordée et Roman devrait aller en famille d'accueil ou dans un nouvel orphelinat.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, lut lentement et soudain, poussa un cri de joie. L'adoption était accordée. Roman faisait officiellement partie de la famille et obtenait la double nationalité. Il serait britannique et Américain.

- C'est bon ! L'adoption est acceptée !

- C'est génial ! S'exclama Andrew qui était aussi ravi que sa femme.

Roman avait énormément évolué depuis qu'il était avec eux. Angela et lui s'exprimaient avec aisance et avaient deux très bons amis, Mike et Éric. Il y avait eu une bagarre à l'école. Tyler avait tapé Roman parce que son amie Jessica s'était fait punir à cause de lui. Ce n'était en rien la faute de Roman bien sûr et ce dernier s'était défendu. Les parents de Tyler avaient été furieux mais quand on leur expliqua la raison de tout ça, ils punirent leur fils.

Depuis, Jessica et Tyler restaient à bonne distance du quatuor et le reste de l'école ne les aimait pas vraiment non plus. La seule chose qui les inquiétait, c'était que des phénomènes étranges se déroulaient autour de Roman.

Le petit garçon entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et fut aussitôt happé par les bras de Emma qui lui fit un énorme câlin et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- C'est fini mon grand ! Tu fais officiellement partie de la famille. Plus personne ne pourra t'enlever à nous maintenant !

Le bonheur immense ressentit par Roman fit tout basculer. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte bleu électrique et sa magie s'emballa faisant voler les objets dans la pièce. Andrew regardait le phénomène quelque peut inquiet. Le garçon avait déjà fait des choses étranges mais jamais à ce point là. Il entendit un pop à l'extérieur et quelqu'un sonna à leur porte.

- Bonjour Monsieur, ça va vous paraître bizarre mais je suis du ministère de la magie américain et je dois vous parler.

Le père de famille écarquilla un instant les yeux puis se décala pour le laisser entrer. L'homme se dirigea vers la cuisine et quand il vit le garçon enlacé par la mère de famille et les objets voler autour d'eux, il arbora un sourire. Pour une fois, ce cas de magie accidentelle n'était pas dû à de la maltraitance.

- Bonjour Bonhomme, dis moi, c'est très joli ce que tu fais avec ta magie mais je pense qu'il faut te calmer un peu là.

Roman sursauta et les objets se fracassèrent sur le sol, heureusement, l'envoyer du ministère répara les dégâts d'un coup de baguette. Il observa attentivement le petit garçon et manqua de s'évanouir de surprise.

- C'est votre fils ? Demanda t-il à Andrew.

- Notre fils adoptif, nous l'avons trouvé dans un orphelinat en Angleterre cet été. L'adoption est officielle depuis ce matin, ce qui explique son immense joie qui je suppose a créé une réaction en chaîne. Répondit le père de famille.

- Quel est son nom de naissance ?

- Nous ne savons pas, il a été déposé à la porte de l'orphelinat sans rien. Pas de nom, pas de date de naissance. Ils l'ont appelé Roman Smith et lui ont attribué le 1er Novembre, date du jour où ils l'ont trouvé, comme date de naissance.

- Bon, il suffirait d'une potion de généalogie pour savoir, malheureusement, il faudra qu'il attende d'avoir 16 ans, l'utiliser avant serait très dangereux.

- Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. Répondit Emma.

L'homme se frappa le front du plat de la main et se mit à rire avant de finalement se calmer. Il était tellement excité qu'il avait oublié d'expliquer ce qui se passait à la famille. Emma servit du café à tout le monde et Roman s'assit pour dévorer son petit déjeuner. C'était un samedi et Angela dormait encore.

- C'est la première fois que Roman fait ce genre de choses ?

- Oui et non. Il lui est arrivé d'avoir les cheveux qui changent de couleurs une demi seconde en fonction de ses émotions. Sinon, il nous dit parfois des choses étranges. Avant, quand il voyait un loup, il criait Moony et dès qu'il voyait un hibou, il disait Hermes. Je suis presque sûr de l'avoir vu parler avec les serpents au zoo. Répliqua Andrew.

- Et bien, ce petit garçon est pleins de surprises. Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous dire que Roman est un sorcier et plutôt puissant, il est également métamorphomage, c'est pour ça que ses cheveux changent parfois de couleur, en grandissant, il pourra modifier son apparence à volonté. Il faudra juste qu'il apprenne à maîtriser sa nature. S'il a bel et bien parlé aux serpents, c'est qu'il est fourchelang, c'est une capacité très rare pour un sorcier de pouvoir parler la langue des serpents. Ils ne sont qu'une dizaine dans le monde à pouvoir le faire. Pour Hermes, ça doit être un souvenir enfouis, les sorciers anglais utilisent les hiboux pour communiquer, sa famille devait en avoir un appelé comme ça. Et pour le Moony, mon explication serait qu'il connaissait et côtoyait un loup garou.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie pour nous ? Vous n'allez pas nous l'enlever ? Interrogea Emma les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son fils.

- Bien sûr que non ! Si vous l'acceptez tel qu'il est, il n'y a aucune raison. Il va suivre normalement l'école pour le moment, et quand il aura 11 ans, il pourra rejoindre l'institut magique de Salem où il apprendra à maîtriser sa magie. C'est un pensionnat mais les enfants rentrent chez eux tous les Week-end et à chaque vacances, sauf pour ceux qui sont originaires d'autres pays.

- Et nous ? Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour lui apprendre à se maîtriser et aussi à connaître un peu son monde avant qu'il soit immergé dedans ? Demanda Andrew alors que Emma hochait la tête pour souligner qu'elle était d'accord avec la question.

L'envoyé du ministère était très surpris, même les moldus qui découvraient que leur enfant de sang était sorcier ne réagissaient pas de cette manière et ne posaient pas autant de questions. Il était évident que le garçon était bien tombé dans cette famille.

- Il y a une avenue Magique à Seattle. Je pourrai vous expliquer comment vous y rendre. Là bas, vous trouverez des livres pour vous aider. Sinon, je vais vous envoyer quelques livres de contes sorciers et aussi un livre sur la magie de l'esprit et les métamorphomages. Je pense qu'en apprenant à contrôler entièrement son esprit, il pourra réguler ses changements d'apparences. Ah ! Avant que j'oublie, je vous conseille de vous rendre à la banque sorcière Gringotts et d'y ouvrir une voûte. La monnaie sorcière n'est pas la même et le taux de change avec le dollar est astronomique. La voûte générera énormément d'intérêts de sorte que ça devrait facilement payer la scolarité de Roman à Salem.

- Nous vous remercions...Mr ?

- Oh, j'en oublie les convenances, je suis William Blake.

L'homme les salua et quitta finalement la maison en promettant de leur envoyer les informations demandé, ainsi que ses coordonnées personnelles en cas de besoin. Les Weber étaient à la fois excités, effrayés et particulièrement fiers. Ils avaient aussi les réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient concernant le petit garçon qu'ils avaient recueillis. Ils avaient parfois eu le sentiment de devenir fous.

Roman avait tout écouté et ne paraissait pas choqué, il souriait, comme s'il savait depuis toujours ce qu'il était et aussi pour dire qu'il était heureux que ses parents l'acceptent comme il était. Sa nouvelle vie était vraiment parfaite.

* * *

_**Voici que ce chapitre s'achève. Pour le moment, nous avons encore 5 chapitres d'avance sur cette histoire. Donc, nous en mettrons un en ligne chaque semaine ou toutes les deux semaines selon l'avancée dans l'écriture. Nous savons que nous avons d'autres fics en cours et nous ne les abandonnons pas, c'est juste que cette fic là nous tient à cœur et que nous l'adorons, alors on voulait avoir votre avis à vous, lecteurs. Bises à tous, à bientôt, Les LSY**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Cf chapitre 1**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et les follows sur cette fic. Nous espérons que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Les enfants grandissent...**_

_**Les années suivantes**_

Après l'adoption définitive de Roman, le temps passa. Il était très heureux avec sa famille. Il avait enfin un papa, une maman, une sœur. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé. Il avait gardé le contact avec Gareth et Alicia et leur envoyait de nombreuses lettres. Il avait aussi envoyé des photos à Mary et Bruce.

Quelques jours après, Noël arriva et le petit garçon reçu une pile de cadeaux inattendus. En effet, William Blake, l'envoyé du ministère américain, lui fit livrer une énorme malle transportée par quatre rapaces. L'homme s'était prit d'affection pour le petit sorcier. Il voulait rester dans sa vie. Avec la malle, il y avait une lettre.

_« Cher Roman,_

_Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à ta famille et à toi. Dans cette malle, tu trouveras des jeux sorciers, des livres et aussi un serpent magique, c'est un crépusculaire, prend bien soin de lui. Parmi les oiseaux qui ont livré cet imposant colis, il y a un faucon blanc, il est aussi pour toi, ainsi, tu pourras communiquer avec moi aussi souvent que tu le veux._

_Dans quelques temps, je t'emmènerai sur l'avenue magique de Seattle si tu veux. Ta famille pourra venir avec nous. Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. _

_À bientôt,_

_William Blake »_

Le petit garçon avait rapidement ouvert la malle quand il avait entendu qu'il y avait un serpent dedans. Il adorait les serpents, il aimait parler avec eux, il les trouvait amusants malgré leur sale caractère. En effet, la malle contenait un vivarium magique à l'intérieur duquel se prélassait un serpent noir d'encre. Il avait aussitôt commencé à parler avec lui, il avait apprit que c'était une femelle et qu'elle s'appelait Nalà.

Son faucon pouvait communiquer avec lui par l'esprit, ce qui signifiait qu'il était destiné à devenir son familier quand le garçon aurait reçu l'intégralité de son capital magique. Roman l'avait appelé Boréas, qui était le dieu grec du froid et de l'hiver. C'était ses parents adoptifs qui l'avaient aidé à trouver le nom.

Suite à cela, il avait régulièrement communiqué avec William. Il avait commencé à apprendre le Fourchelang à Mike et Angela, aidé par son serpent Nalà. Il avait demandé au serpent si c'était possible et cette dernière avait dit que le Fourchelang était une langue comme une autre et que même si elle était très difficile, elle n'était pas impossible à apprendre. D'ailleurs Nalà était très patiente et très douce.

Peu de temps après, il s'était rendu compte que son ami Mike était sorcier comme lui. Quand il en avait parlé au garçon, ce dernier avait pâlit et s'était mis à trembler. Il s'était mis à pleurer et avait supplié Roman de n'en parler à personne. Il avait peur que les gens deviennent violents avec lui s'ils savaient. Le petit brun avait mit un long moment à rassurer son ami mais avec de la patience et de la douceur, il avait finalement réussi.

Quand Roman réconfortait Mike, une chose bizarre c'était produite et Roman avait pu entrer dans l'esprit de Mike. Là, il avait vu que son ami et la maman de son ami étaient maltraités par le père de Mike. Il avait demandé à sa maman de l'aider à écrire une lettre à William. Cette dernière avait accepté aussitôt.

Quelques jours plus tard, des Aurors américains étaient venus et avaient arrêté Mr Newton. La maltraitance sur les enfants était prise très au sérieux dans le monde sorcier, bien plus que chez les moldus. Il en était de même pour les violences conjugales.

Ella était enfin libre. Elle n'avait pas parlé de la magie à son mari avant de l'épouser. Elle était cracmolle et ne pensait pas que ses enfants pourraient être magiques. Quand Mike avait eu son premier incident magique, elle avait avoué la vérité à son mari et il était devenu très violent. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, elle n'était pas sorcière.

Elle paniquait, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait faire, elle ne voulait plus gérer le magasin, elle voulait le vendre. Là, William lui donnait une opportunité d'avoir une vraie carrière professionnelle. Elle pouvait étudier la botanique et les potions. Les potionnistes indépendants étaient très recherchés, de même que les botanistes. Elle décida alors de revendre le magasin et d'entamer ses études par correspondance. Elle aurait assez d'argent pour vivre le temps d'être diplômé.

Depuis que son mari avait été arrêté, son fils s'épanouissait. Angela et Roman venaient souvent lui rendre visite. Elle fut surprise de les entendre parler une langue faite de sifflements étranges. Elle demanda des explications aux Weber qui lui parlèrent de la capacité de Roman. Ils lui donnèrent également des livres sur le monde magique, elle avait été abandonnée quand sa famille avait découvert qu'elle était cracmolle et elle ne connaissait pas grand chose du monde magique.

Elle avait apprit la vérité quand ses parents étaient morts dans la guerre qui avait fait rage en Angleterre. Elle avait reçu une lettre de la branche locale de Gringotts. Elle avait découvert ses origines et aussi la possibilité que le fils qu'elle portait soit sorcier. Elle avait alors décidé de garder ses galions cachés. De cette manière, elle pourrait payer l'école pour son fils si jamais il était vraiment sorcier.

À mesure que les mois passaient, William restait de plus en plus à Forks, il avait même entamé une relation avec Ella et Mike l'adorait. Quand le petit garçon de presque 5 ans lui demanda s'il pouvait l'appeler Papa parce qu'il aimerait que ce soit lui son vrai papa. Will accepta aussitôt. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille mais n'avait jamais trouvé de femme avec qui concrétiser son rêve. Il parla également d'une potion d'adoption qui pourrait faire de Mike son vrai fils, du moins, pour le monde sorcier. Le garçon sauta de joie et voulu la prendre.

La potion changea légèrement le physique du garçon. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte châtain très clair qui restait proche de leur teinte blonde habituelle, ses yeux virèrent au bleu marine, sa peau se dora légèrement et il prit un ou deux centimètres. Sa carrure se fit un peu plus solide aussi. Il n'était plus un Newton, il était un Blake. D'ailleurs, il prit le nom de Mike Evan Farley Blake.

Ella termina rapidement ses études, elle était vraiment douée. Elle brassait maintenant des potions simples qu'elle expédiait chez les apothicaires et dans certains hôpitaux sorciers. Elle cultivait aussi de nombreux ingrédients qu'elle revendait. William était devenu Tuteur magique et travaillait essentiellement dans la région de Seattle.

Gareth et Alicia avaient quitté l'orphelinat dès que la jeune fille avait eu 18 ans. Ils avaient prit l'avion et étaient venus à Forks. Emma et Andrew les avait aidé en finançant leurs études supérieures. Ils avaient un petit appartement à Port Angeles et suivaient des études à la fac locale. Gareth voulait devenir architecte et Alicia infirmière. Ils venaient régulièrement à Forks pour voir Roman, Mike, Éric et Angela.

_**Septembre 1999, Forks.**_

Roman, Angela et Mike étaient très heureux, ils entraient à l'école primaire. Ils connaissaient déjà les bases de la lecture, de l'écriture et des mathématiques, ils étaient très doués et espéraient qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer. Heureusement, ils retrouvaient leur ami Eric qui restait à leurs côtés depuis l'école maternelle.

Cette année, leurs parents les avaient inscrit au Karaté. Ils étaient ravis et avaient hâte d'être à leur premier cours. En dehors de l'école, les trois garçons jouaient beaucoup au Basket. Sinon, ils faisaient de longues balades en Roller avec Angela.

Pour l'heure, ils arrivaient dans la cour de leur école. Ils avancèrent vers les panneaux d'affichage pour voir dans quelle classe ils étaient. Ils furent ravis de voir que Éric serait dans leur classe, ils l'aimaient bien. Par contre, quand ils virent que Jessica et Tyler seraient également dans cette classe, ils grognèrent.

Depuis la réflexion qu'elle avait faite le premier jour de maternelle, Roman détestait Jessica avec passion. Il lui envoyait des regards meurtriers dès qu'elle approchait dans un rayon de moins de cinq mètres et pourtant, la fillette ne semblait pas se décourager et continuait à les coller.

Malgré ça, la journée se déroula bien. La maîtresse, constatant leur avance, décida de ne pas les pénaliser et leur donna du travail à leur niveau. De ce fait, ils ne s'ennuyaient pas. Quand la journée prit fin, ils se hâtèrent de gagner la sortie, Andrew les attendait. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans sa voiture. Il leur donna un goûter et les conduisit à leur premier cours de Karaté.

Une fois arrivé au Hall des sports, ils se rendirent aux vestiaires et enfilèrent leurs kimonos. Ils avaient apprit comment nouer leur ceinture et ils avaient fier allure. Ensuite, ils gagnèrent la salle où le cours allait commencer. Très vite, l'échauffement débuta puis, ce fut l'apprentissage des mouvements de Kata.

L'heure passa très vite et quand ce fut fini, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient hâte d'être au prochain cours qui serait trois jours plus tard. Andrew déposa Mike chez lui et rentra avec Angela et Roman. Une fois à la maison, les deux enfants gagnèrent leurs chambres et se plongèrent dans la lecture de livres de potions pour débutants.

_**Novembre 1999, Manoir Potter**_

Rose piquait une crise, elle refusait de travailler. Elle ne voulait pas apprendre à lire et écrire, elle voulait jouer. Elle voulait un balai et apprendre à voler. Elle hurlait et tapait du pied par terre en insultant sa tutrice magique. La femme âgée, qui était l'une des meilleure dans sa catégorie, secouait la tête. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant aussi récalcitrant et pourtant, elle en avait éduqué un certain nombre.

Elle alla voir la mère de la fillette et expliqua qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire son éducation magique. La petite fille était insupportable et vraiment insultante. Elle ne voulait pas travailler, ni écouter. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les choses les plus simples. C'était une catastrophe. Lily fut déçue mais pas surprise. Ils avaient trop gâté leur fille après la disparition de Harry et maintenant, ils payaient pour ça.

Elle monta voir Rose et décida d'être ferme, elle cria sur sa fille et l'envoya dans sa chambre pour la journée. Elle voulait que cette dernière comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il y avait des règles à respecter. Confiante sur le fait que sa fille lui obéirait, elle gagna le salon où elle travailla sur un charme de guérison qu'elle essayait de créer depuis plusieurs mois.

À l'étage, la petite fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle sortit de sa chambre sans un bruit, se faufila dans le bureau de son père et vola le balai de ce dernier. Une fois son forfait accompli, elle gagna le balcon, enfourcha le balai et s'élança. Elle avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle faisait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Son père avait refusé de lui apprendre à voler pour le moment, il disait qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour contrôler son balai. À ce moment, la fillette se rendit compte que son père avait raison mais il était trop tard.

Elle n'avait jamais volé et ne contrôlait pas l'engin. Sa magie était encore trop faible pour que l'artefact magique obéisse. Le balai commençait à secouer dans tous les sens, il montait et descendait à une vitesse vertigineuse et la petite fille avait du mal à tenir le manche, elle n'était pas assez forte et ses mains glissaient. Elle prit peur et se mit à crier.

- Mamann !

Entendant le cri qui venait de l'extérieur, Lily se précipita. Elle avait pourtant laissé Rose dans sa chambre, que faisait-elle dehors ? Elle pâlit brutalement en voyant que sa fille était sur le balai de James et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Elle avait dit cent fois à son mari de le mettre sous clef, elle avait vu que sa fille s'y intéressait de plus en plus. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ? Elle n'avait pas de Balai, elle ne savait même pas voler, elle n'avait pas été très douée pour ça à Poudlard.

Elle courut au manoir, prit de la poudre de cheminette et cria.

_"Infirmerie de Poudlard !"_

- Pomfresh ? Vous êtes là ?

- Lily ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai besoin que Bibine vienne immédiatement avec un Balai. Rose a volé celui de James, elle est coincée dans les airs et ne le contrôle pas.

- Oh Merlin ! On arrive tout de suite.

Lily coupa la connexion et regagna le jardin. Sa fille pleurait et criait. Elle paniquait de plus en plus. Elle tenta de lui parler pour la rassurer mais rien y faisait, elle n'écoutait pas. Elle demandait seulement qu'elle vienne la chercher mais Lily ne pouvait pas. Heureusement, Bibine et Pomfresh arrivèrent. La professeur de Vol enfourcha un Balai et s'élança vers la petite fille.

Elle eut du mal à l'atteindre avec le balai de James qui partait dans tous les sens. Elle faillit même se faire désarçonner deux fois. Après quelques minutes, elle arriva enfin au niveau de la petite fille.

Bien qu'elle tenta de se débattre parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la femme. Bibine parvint à hisser Rose sur son Balai. Le balai de James alla se fracasser contre un arbre. La professeur de vol regagna le sol et tendit la petite fille à Pomfresh qui l'ausculta. Elle n'avait que quelques bleus et bien sûr, elle avait eu une bonne frayeur. Son noyau magique était affaibli aussi. La médicomage lui donna une potion calmante.

Lily regarda sa fille, les mains sur les hanches et se mit à crier.

- Rose ! Tu étais punie ! Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ?! Puisque c'est ça, plus de jouets, plus de bonbons, ni de loisirs pendant un mois ! Je vais être ton tuteur magique puisque tous les tuteurs que nous avons engagé ont jeté l'éponge au bout d'une heure ! En attendant, tu files dans ta chambre et soit certaine que ton père saura ce que tu as fait...

- Ma...man...pleurnicha la petite fille en espérant que sa maman allait lui faire un câlin et la rassurer.

- Non ! Ça ne marche plus ! Dans ta chambre !

Pomfresh et Bibine étaient un peu surprises mais ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord avec la réaction de Lily. La petite Rose était une vraie démone et elle passait son temps à désobéir en plus d'être arrogante et insultante. Elles espéraient que cette mauvais expérience lui mettrait un peu de plomb dans la tête et qu'elle serait plus obéissante à l'avenir.

Lily avait tenté d'inviter des familles de sorciers ces dernières années. Elle voulait que sa fille connaisse des enfants qui seraient à Poudlard avec elle plus tard mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle avait littéralement traumatisé le petit Neville. Insulté les enfants Weasley. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle refusait de jouer avec eux ou de leur prêter ses jouets parce qu'ils étaient sales et pauvres.

Autant dire que sur ce coup, James avait perdu son sang froid et lui avait mit une fessée avant de l'envoyer au lit. Il aimait sa fille mais il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne une garce méchante.

Rose était sur une très mauvais pente et Lily était totalement débordée. D'autant qu'elle devait gérer sa propre peine. Les recherches concernant Harry étaient infructueuses pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que James et les autres soupçonnaient Dumbledore d'y être pour quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils se trompaient sur ce point mais n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir que ce soit le cas.

_**Avril 2000, Manoir Prince**_

Depuis quelques semaines, Severus et Lucius pouvaient s'afficher en publique. L'héritier Malfoy avait réussi à casser le mariage magique qu'il avait contracté avec Narcissa. Ils l'avaient fait d'un commun accord. Ils avaient été obligés de se marier à cause d'un contrat signé entre leurs deux familles. Maintenant que leurs parents étaient morts, ils étaient plus libres.

Lucius était Gay de toute façon et Narcissa aimait un sorcier sang pur Français. Ils avaient eu un héritier, c'était ce qu'on attendait d'eux, ils pouvaient briser le mariage sans regrets. Personne ne pourrait leur reprocher quoique ce soit à l'avenir.

Le couple voyait régulièrement Remus, Sirius et James et malgré leurs différents passés, ils avaient noué une solide amitié. Les recherches pour retrouver Harry les avaient rapproché. Ils avaient longuement discuté, les maraudeurs s'étaient excusés pour avoir persécuté Severus quand il était enfant, ils avaient même culpabilisé en apprenant que l'homme était un enfant maltraité à l'époque.

Après un moment, le potionniste avait accepté de leur pardonner. Depuis que Voldemort avait été vaincu provisoirement, il était beaucoup plus juste en tant que professeur. Il restait sévère mais n'effrayait plus les élèves comme avant. Le niveau des élèves en potion avait littéralement grimpé à Poudlard.

Ce jour là, ils avaient leur réunion mensuelle. Ils faisaient le point sur leurs recherches. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé.

- Nous avons fait le tour des orphelinats du Sud de L'Angleterre. Dans l'un d'eux on a presque cru qu'on avait touché au but mais si l'enfant ressemblait un peu à Harry, ce n'était pas lui. Il était moldu et avait les yeux bleus. Lança Remus d'une voix fatiguée, la pleine lune avait eu lieu deux jours plut tôt.

- Nous on a le fait tour des Orphelinats Irlandais et on en a vu quelques uns en Écosse. Rien. Du moins, pas Harry. Nous avons trouvé deux enfants magiques, une fillette de deux ans et un garçon de 7 ans. On les a envoyé chez Narcissa, en France. Elle a promis de prendre soin d'eux. Enchérirent Lucius et Severus.

- De mon côté, j'ai surveillé les archives et les adoptions sorcières. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Harry n'est pas mort et que Dumbledore a réellement mentit sur ce point. Dans les archives du ministère, Harry est noté comme disparu, pas comme mort. Répondit James avec une pointe de tristesse et de regrets dans la voix.

- Si on avait soupçonné qu'il avait mentit ce soir là, on aurait pu le piéger avec du Véritaserum, maintenant, on ne peut plus le faire, il fait attention à tout ce qu'il boit et tout ce qu'il mange. Je l'ai vu tout contrôler avec sa baguette. Il est devenu plus parano que Fol Œil. Grogna Severus.

Ils soupirèrent et établirent un plan des prochains lieux qu'ils devraient vérifier. Il y avait le nord de l'Angleterre, le centre, Londres bien sûr, éventuellement la France et pourquoi pas la Belgique. Ils avaient l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin mais ils ne voulaient pas abandonner. Ils retrouveraient Harry.

_**Mai 2000, Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur.**_

Albus était inquiet, il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en déclarant la fille Potter _« survivante »_. La petite Rose n'avait pas fait beaucoup de magie accidentelle et la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la fillette, il avait discrètement jeté un sort pour évalué son niveau magique et il était décevant. Elle était tout juste dans la moyenne. Et si c'était l'autre enfant le survivant ?

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait et qu'il finirait par payer les pots cassés un jour ou l'autre. Il soupira et déposa un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. Il devait agir, pensa t-il. De son tableau, L'ancien directeur Phinéas Black l'observait avec une moue dégoûtée.

Sur son Perchoir, Fumsec avait un regard emplit de tristesse. Il savait que son maître était corrompu, bientôt, il devrait briser le lien qu'il avait avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester son familier. Les phœnix ne pouvaient être liés qu'à des sorciers de lumière et Dumbledore n'en était plus un.

Le directeur se redressa d'un coup et quitta son bureau en trombe, il devait aller voir Pétunia Dursley et tester le niveau magique du petit Harry. S'il était plus puissant que sa jumelle, il le ramènerait dans le monde magique. Il dirait qu'il s'était trompé, que le garçon avait été enlevé et qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il serait un héros et il pourrait entraîner le garçon.

Ils quitta la château et transplana dès qu'il arriva à Pré Au Lard.

_**Même jour, 4 Privet Drive.**_

Pétunia préparait le repas du soir. Elle aimait faire les choses à l'avance, elle était une excellente femme d'intérieure et était très appréciée de ses voisins. Au fil des années, elle était devenue un des pilier de la communauté. Elle faisait partie du comité des parents d'élèves, du syndicat des co propriétaires et sa maison avait été récompensée plusieurs fois pour son jardin fleurit.

Oui, elle avait la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvée, pensa t-elle. Tout avait faillis partir en ruine quand elle avait trouvé le fils de sa sœur devant sa porte, elle avait bien fait de déposer le garçon dans un orphelinat. Vernon aurait été furieux et aurait maltraité le garçon, c'était sûr. Elle allait mettre son poulet au four quand elle entendit la sonnette. Elle posa le plat sur le plan de travail, essuya ses mains sur son tablier et alla répondre.

Quand elle vit qui se trouvait à sa porte, elle eut un peu peur mais sentit aussi la colère gronder en elle.

- Bonjour Pétunia. Je souhaiterai voir Harry.

- Il n'est pas ici. Répondit-elle sèchement avec une moue de dégoût sur son visage.

- Oh, il est à l'école. Quand rentre t-il ?

- Il ne vit pas ici ! Il n'a jamais vécu ici !

Dumbledore pâlit brusquement. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il l'avait déposé devant cette porte pourtant, il avait même laissé une lettre pour expliquer pourquoi il déposait Harry ici. Il était persuadé que le gamin serait là et qu'il pourrait le récupérer quand il voulait si besoin était.

- Où est-il !? Gronda t-il avec colère.

- Je ne sais pas, un homme est venu le chercher, il a dit qu'il était un oncle de Harry et qu'il allait s'occuper de lui. Mentit Pétunia.

Il était hors de question que quelqu'un apprenne qu'elle avait jeté son neveu dans un orphelinat. Dumbledore ne se doutait de rien, il ne perçut pas le mensonge. Il tenta d'entrer dans son esprit pour obtenir des informations mais là, une chose incroyable se produisit. Il fut violemment éjecté de l'esprit de Pétunia et tomba sur le sol. La mère de famille écarquilla les yeux et claqua la porte de sa maison, se barricadant à l'intérieur.

Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard était totalement sous le choc. Pétunia n'avait peut être pas de magie mais elle était cracmolle et pire encore, elle était un bouclier. Elle résistait à la magie de l'esprit. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait laissé venir à Poudlard quand elle était enfant. Les Boucliers naturels étaient tellement rares. Elle aurait pu apprendre les choses qui ne nécessitaient pas de magie et il aurait eu un pion de plus dans l'ordre.

Dans la maison, Pétunia était choquée, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait sentit un genre de présence dans sa tête et avait souhaité qu'elle parte immédiatement. Puis, Dumbledore était tombé sur le sol. À ce moment, elle regretta de ne connaître personne dans le monde magique, peut être qu'elle n'était pas aussi moldue qu'elle le pensait. Elle refusait de contacter Lily, après tout, son monstre de sœur avait abandonné un fils.

Elle espérait qu'un jour elle aurait des réponses à ses questions, en attendant, elle n'en parlerait à personne et surtout pas à Vernon. Son mari détestait tout ce qui n'était pas normal. Elle refusait qu'il la prenne pour un monstre. Elle soupira et se remit à son occupation principale, la préparation du dîner.

_**Novembre 2002, Avenue magique de Seattle.**_

Aujourd'hui, Roman prenait officiellement neuf ans. Tous ignoraient encore sa véritable identité et sa vraie date de naissance. Pour l'occasion, William avait décidé d'amener les enfants sur l'avenue magique. Emma et Andrew étaient partis en Floride pour deux semaines pour un nouveau contrat. Roman et Angela étaient donc hébergés chez Ella et William.

Les enfants se levèrent tôt malgré le fait que c'était les vacances scolaires. Ils étaient ravis de la journée qui les attendait. Ils allaient découvrir Starlight Alley pour la première fois et mieux encore, Roman et Mike allaient avoir leur baguette. William avait obtenu une dérogation. Il avait plusieurs maîtrises et avait donc le droit de leur enseigner la magie avant leur entrée à l'institut magique de Salem. Il avait aussi été autorisé à enseigner les matières qui ne nécessitaient pas de magie à Angela.

Le trio prit un solide petit déjeuner et s'habilla chaudement pour partir. Ils allaient utiliser le réseau de Cheminette pour la première fois. La maison Blake y était reliée. La maison des Weber n'y avait pas été reliée et ne le serait pas tant que Roman ne serait pas en âge pour faire le test de généalogie. William trouvait que c'était plus prudent au cas où le garçon serait en danger pour quelconque raison.

Ils firent ce que l'aîné expliquait, prirent une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette et énoncèrent _« Auberge du Vif D'or »_. Ils disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes vertes et furent éjectés de la cheminée à l'arrivée dans l'auberge. Une femme vint vers eux avec un large sourire et leur jeta un sort pour les nettoyer alors que William et Ella les rejoignaient. Les trois enfants étaient couverts de suie de la tête aux pieds.

Ils furent guidés vers le mur de briques qui protégeait l'entrée de l'avenue. William énonça une incantation et l'arche apparut. Là, ils poussèrent des exclamations de joies et de surprises. L'endroit était très lumineux et vraiment joyeux. Il y avait une multitudes de boutiques et tous les types de magies se mélangeaient sans distinction. Il y avait de nombreuses créatures magiques et hybrides qui se promenaient librement. D'après Will, les États Unis étaient le seul pays qui ne faisait pas de distinction sur les types de magies et aussi le seul pays où les créatures magiques et hybrides n'étaient pas des parias.

Le cours continua, l'homme expliqua que l'Angleterre était le pire. Les boutiques qui vendaient des livres rares, ingrédients pour potions rares et autres, se trouvaient dans une allée sordide surtout fréquentée par des sans abris, des ivrognes et des mages noirs. Il leur expliqua également que les loups garou n'avaient aucun droit. Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver d'emploi, avait des voûtes plafonnées, pas le droit de se marier, ni d'avoir d'enfants. Les vampires étaient presque tués à vu et les Veelas avaient quasiment tous quitté le pays.

En l'écoutant, Roman se disait qu'il était ravi d'avoir été adopté et amené ici. Il aurait pu découvrir le monde sorcier là bas et si ça avait été le cas, il serait peut être bourré de préjugés à l'heure actuelle.

La visite débuta tranquillement par un magasin qui vendait le matériel nécessaire au brassage des potions, les plus jeunes s'achetèrent chacun un kit complet. Ils investirent également dans des livres pour débutants. Ensuite, ils se rendirent à l'animalerie magique. Roman acheta ce dont il avait besoin pour Nalà et Boréas, Angela craqua sur un flaireur qui était un petit chat mignon et qui avait la particularité d'avoir 3 queues. L'animal était roux et vraiment mignon. Elle décida de l'appeler Caramel. Mike quand à lui se sentit attiré par un hibou noir d'encre, il était évident que l'animal deviendrait son familier. Il l'appela _« Ombre »_.

L'arrêt suivant fut la boutique de balai. Will acheta à Mike et Roman des balais pour débutants, des balles de Quidditch d'entraînement, ainsi que des battes et un équipement complet. Angela eut droit à des lunettes spéciales qui lui permettrait de les voir quand ils seraient en l'air et même d'enregistrer leurs performances, ainsi qu'une série de livres sur l'histoire du Quidditch et des balais. Elle ne pourrait jamais pratiquer ce sport mais William ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mise à l'écart.

Quand ils sortirent de la boutique, il était l'heure de déjeuner. Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans un petit restaurant de l'avenue qui se nommait _« Le Chaudron de Merlin »_. Malgré le nom prestigieux, c'était une auberge bon marché avec des menus simples et pas chers. Ils commandèrent des repas légers agrémentés de bière au beurre et jus de citrouille et terminèrent avec des grosses parts de tartes.

Une fois terminé, ils continuèrent à explorer l'avenue sorcière. Ils firent un arrêt à la boutique de vêtements et les trois enfants se virent offrirent une garde robe sorcière. Cette dernière évoluerait avec eux pendant au moins 3 ans, s'ajustant à leurs tailles et à leurs poids. L'arrêt suivant fut pour la librairie où ils choisirent une bonne cinquantaine de livres différents. Ils finirent avec la boutiques de jouets et la confiserie.

La journée était vraiment passée à une vitesse folle. Ils avaient tout de même prit le temps de s'arrêter à Gringotts. Les Weber avaient fournis quelques documents et très vite Mike, Angela et Roman eurent chacun un compte ouvert. Une petite somme y serait déposée chaque mois.

_**Décembre 2002, Chemin de Traverse, Londres.**_

Aujourd'hui, Lily avait décidé de se rendre sur l'avenue sorcière pour commander les cadeaux de Noël de Rose et acheter de quoi préparer un beau réveillon. Cette année, Remus et Sirius avaient décliné leur invitation. Ils seraient donc seul avec Rose. La petite fille avait été un peu déçue que ses oncles préférés ne viennent pas mais ils avaient prétexté une mission très importante à effectuer et cette dernière semblait avoir compris, en apparence.

Depuis l'incident du balai et malgré le fait que James s'en était acheté un autre, elle n'avait plus tenté de monter sur un des engins et s'était montré étonnement sage. Lily la soupçonnait de préparer quelque chose. Sa fille ne pouvait pas passer de capricieuse à très sage en quelques jours. Elle avait fait quelques bêtises durant ces trois ans mais rien d'aussi grave que l'épisode du balai.

La mère et la fille se promenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles étaient régulièrement arrêtés par des sorciers curieux qui ne cessaient de demander à prendre des photos ou qui voulaient faire signer des autographes à la petite fille. Rose était ravie d'être si importante et se prêtait au jeu avec son arrogance habituelle. Lily détestait quand sa fille se comportait comme ça mais ne disait rien.

Tout dérapa quand elles passèrent devant la boutique de balai. La petite fille tapa une crise et hurla qu'elle voulait un balai d'entraînement. Lily était contre l'idée et tentait de refuser le privilège à sa fille qui criait et tapait des pieds. Après une heure et malgré l'approche de Noël, la mère de famille céda à la condition que la petite fille ne l'utilise que quand son père serait là pour voler avec elle.

Une fois sa fille calmée, Lily continua ses achats pour Noël et regagna le manoir Potter qu'elle commença à décorer.

_**Décembre 2002, Manoir Potter.**_

Lily était en train de décorer de sapin. Rose se trouvait dans le jardin et faisait un bonhomme de neige, du moins, c'était ce que la mère famille pensait. Elle croyait naïvement que sa fille obéirait et n'essaierait pas son balai sans la présence de James. Après tout, elle avait déjà faillit mourir sur un de ces engins.

Alors qu'elle allait appeler Rose pour qu'elle place l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre, elle entendit un boum et des pleures. Elle se précipita dans le jardin pour trouver sa fille étendu dans la neige, son balai échoué à quelques mètres.

La petite fille de neuf ans était montée sur son balai sans surveillance, était tombée et venait de se casser le bras. Lily entra dans une colère noire, et au lieu d'appeler Pomfresh pour avoir de la potion poussos, elle transplana avec sa fille dans un hôpital moldu.

La petite fille avait pleuré quand elles attendaient aux urgences, puis, elle avait littéralement hurlé de peur quand elle avait été emmenée pour passer une radio. Elle avait ensuite tapé une crise de nerfs et donné des coups de pieds à l'interne qui devait lui faire son plâtre. Lily avait été obligé de se fâcher. Il avait fallut plus de trois heures pour que la petite fille soit soignée et elle aurait son plâtre pendant un mois.

Lily avait l'intention de lui laisser au moins deux semaines avant de l'enlever et de lui donner du poussos, elle espérait que ça donnerait une leçon à Rose.

Elles venaient juste de rentrer quand James sortit de la cheminée. Il portait son uniforme d'Auror et avait une vilaine entaille à la joue. Visiblement, il avait eu une journée difficile. Quand le père de famille vit sa fille avec un bras dans le plâtre, il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers sa femme.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je suis allé sur le chemin de traverse faire les achats de Noël. Rose m'a fait une crise pour avoir un balai d'entraînement. J'lui en ai prit un, à la condition qu'elle ne l'utilise que quand tu es là. Pendant que je décorai le sapin, elle m'a encore désobéit et a utilisé son balai, elle est tombée et c'est cassé le bras.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Pomfresh ? Elle serait déjà guérie. Demanda James incrédule.

- Parce que j'en ai marre qu'elle me désobéisse tout le temps James. Il n'y a que toi qui a un minimum d'autorité sur elle et encore. J'espère que l'expérience qu'elle vient de vivre la fera réfléchir et qu'elle m'écoutera la prochaine fois !

- Combien de temps doit-elle garder ce truc ? Interrogea t-il avec une moue dégoûté.

- Un mois. Si j'estime qu'elle a retenu la leçon, peut être que je l'enlèverai avant et que je demanderai une potion à Pomfresh. En attendant, elle est punie. Pas de jeux pour elle. Elle va aller dans sa chambre faire des devoirs.

James soupira mais ne contesta pas la décision de sa femme. Il la comprenait. Lui, il travaillait toute la journée et voyait peu sa petite fille. Il essayait de l'éduquer de son mieux quand il était présent mais il réalisait que la manière dont sa femme et lui l'avaient traité après la disparition de leur fils lui avait fait prendre de mauvaises habitudes. Elle avait été trop gâtée.

Sans rien ajouté de plus, il emboîta le pas de sa fille mais se rendit dans la chambre parental pour prendre une douche, soigner sa blessure et enfiler des vêtements plus confortables. En bas, Lily se laissa tomber dans le canapé et prit sa tête dans ses mains, elle pleura un long moment avant de se ressaisir et de reprendre son occupation première, la décoration du manoir pour Noël.

_**Septembre 2004, Gare de Seattle.**_

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Mike et Roman avaient reçu leurs lettres d'acceptation à l'institut magique de Salem. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de continuer à suivre leurs études moldues par correspondance. Angela pourrait les aider les Week-end et pendant les vacances si besoin était.

Dès qu'ils avaient eu leur lettre, ils étaient allés sur l'avenue magique et avaient acheté le matériel dont ils avaient besoin pour la rentrée. Ils furent étonnés de constater qu'ils avaient le droit d'emmener des choses moldues tel que ordinateur portable, téléphone portable, baladeurs MP3 et autres. La lettre précisait que l'institut bénéficiait même d'un raccordement à Internet. Preuve supplémentaire que le monde magique était plus évolué aux États Unis que n'importe où dans le monde.

Le programme de l'école était également très complet. Potions et Botanique étaient rassemblés, de même que métamorphose et Sortilège, la défense contre les force du mal était appelé défense et comprenait autant les sorts de défense que le combat moldu, il y avait la magie de guérison couplée aux premiers soins moldus, le soin au créatures magiques n'expliquaient pas seulement la manière de les soigner et de s'en occuper mais aussi comment les reconnaître, quels ingrédients elles pouvaient fournir pour les potions et tout un tas de choses. Ils avaient également des cours de magie de l'esprit où ils apprenaient la méditation, l'occlumentie et la légilimencie. L'arithmencie comprenait la création de sorts. Les runes anciennes étaient intégrés au cours Langues et rituels anciens.

Il y avait également diverses activités parascolaires, club d'échec, sports moldus, Quidditch, club de théâtre, club de journalisme, club de dessin et même un atelier mécanique et un atelier informatique.

Les élèves seraient réparties en quatre maisons mais la répartition tenait compte de leurs capacités et non de leurs personnalités. Il y avait les enchanteurs, pour ceux qui étaient doués pour les sorts de tous types, les illusionnistes pour ceux qui maîtrisaient facilement la magie de l'esprit, les alchimistes pour les élèves doués en potions et botanique et enfin les métamorphes pour ceux dont les capacités en métamorphose de toutes sortes étaient supérieures à la moyenne.

Mike et Roman étaient sur le Quai de la gare, ils avaient prit des livres, magazines et jeux pour passer le temps durant le trajet de 11h qu'ils allaient effectuer. Le train allait s'arrêter dans plusieurs grandes villes avant de rallier Salem. Il y avait 4 lignes de trains pour ce rendre à Salem, ils prenaient le North Salem Express.

Après quelques embrassades sur le quai de gare, ils montèrent dans le train. Ils ne reviendraient pas avant deux semaines. Les deux premières semaines, les élèves devaient rester à l'école, après, ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux les week-ends s'ils le souhaitaient.

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment libre, s'installèrent et quand ils firent un dernier signe à leurs parents et à Angela restés sur le Quai de Gare, le train s'ébranla et commença à avancer.

_**Septembre 2004, Collège de Forks**_

En ce jour de rentrée, Angela se rendit au collège en traînant des pieds. Cette année, elle devait s'y rendre seule. Sa mère et son père travaillaient et Mike et Roman étaient à Salem. L'année allait être bizarre sans eux. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés depuis la maternelle. Elle soupira alors qu'elle continuait à marcher sous la pluie fine qui tombait ce jour là.

- Hey ! Angela !

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir qui l'interpellait. Elle arbora un sourire quand elle reconnut Éric. Il n'habitait pas très loin de chez elle, elle avait oublié. Peut être qu'ils pourraient faire la route ensemble le matin et le soir, elle se sentirait moins seule.

- Bonjour Éric, tu vas bien ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda t-elle en recommençant à marcher.

- Bonjour, oui je vais bien et les vacances étaient géniales, mes parents m'ont emmené en France. J'ai visité Paris.

- Oh, c'est super, nous on est allé plusieurs fois à Seattle mais sinon, on est pas vraiment parti cette année.

- Roman et Mike ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Oh non, cette année ils sont dans un internat du côté de Salem. Ils veulent faire un métier en rapport avec le sport plus tard et il y a une très bonne école par là bas. Mais bon, ils rentrent les week-ends et pendant les vacances.

- C'est dommage, ça va pas être pareil sans eux.

Angela se mit à sourire encore plus. Éric aimait autant Roman et Mike qu'elle. Ils étaient très proches tous les quatre. Plusieurs fois, les garçons avaient pensé à avouer leur secret au jeune homme mais ils avaient peur qu'il le prenne mal. Le jeune fille était persuadée que Éric accepterait leur condition de sorciers mais elle ne pouvait pas les forcer non plus.

Tout en continuant à parler, ils entrèrent dans la cour du collège et se rendirent au panneau d'affichage. Ils constatèrent avec satisfaction qu'ils étaient encore dans la même classe et pour une fois, Jessica et Tyler ne seraient pas avec eux, hormis en sport. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la salle d'histoire puisque cette dernière était leur professeur principale. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et attendirent que la classe commence.

_**Septembre 2004, Voie 9 ¾, King's Cross, Angleterre.**_

Les familles s'amassaient sur le quai afin de dire au revoir à leurs enfants qui partaient pour Poudlard. Leurs enfants ne rentreraient pas avant Noël et ils allaient leur manquer. Parmi eux, il y avait les Potter qui amenaient leur fille Rose. De nombreux regards convergeaient vers eux mais ils n'y prêtaient pas attention.

Ils se postèrent dans un coin un peu isolé du Quai et restèrent avec leur fille. Cette dernière avait pour animal de compagnie un hibou grand duc qu'elle avait nommée _« Amiral »_. Sa mère avait bien tenté de lui faire choisir un autre nom mais elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Son caractère s'était quelque peut amélioré mais il y avait encore du chemin à faire.

- Fais attention à toi. J'espère que tu te feras des amis. Dis Lily en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

- T'inquiète pas maman, ça va aller. Soupira la fillette.

- Envoie nous une lettre pour nous dire dans quelle maison tu es et tiens, voilà de l'argent pour le chariot de friandises. Lança James en souriant et en déposant un baiser sur le front de Rose.

- Merci Papa. On se revoit à Noël.

Sans plus attendre, Rose prit sa malle et la cage de son hibou. Elle monta dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment vide. Elle fit un dernier signe à ses parents et très vite le train se mit en marche.

Peu après le démarrage du Poudlard Express, deux garçons arrivèrent et demandèrent s'ils pouvaient s'installer avec elle. Elle reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant Neville Londubat, par contre, elle ne connaissait pas l'autre. Elle hocha la tête en guise d'accord et ils prirent place à ses côtés. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore reconnu. Elle avait changé depuis sa dernière apparition dans la gazette du sorcier deux ans plus tôt.

Elle était de taille moyenne pour une fille de son âge et commença petit à petit à arborer de jolies courbes. Elle avait la peau légèrement dorée, les yeux noisettes pailletés de verts et des cheveux noirs aux reflets auburn qui descendaient en boucles délicates sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait plus sa mine hautaine habituelle, elle semblait plus douce et accessible.

- Je suis Neville Londubat. Lança le premier.

- Seamus Finnigan. Ajouta le second.

- Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Rose Potter.

À l'entente du nom de la jeune fille, Neville se figea et pâlit et un peu. Elle lui fit un sourire contrit et lui dit gentiment.

- Désolé pour ce que j'ai fait la seule fois où on s'est rencontré. J'étais pas très gentille quand j'étais petite.

- Oh, c'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas. Répondit Neville en souriant et en rougissant un peu.

Plus tard, ils furent rejoint par une fille nommée Hermione Granger mais elle ne resta pas longtemps dans le compartiment. Elle monopolisait la parole et récitait l'intégralité du livre l'histoire de Poudlard. Rose en eut marre et l'envoya balader. Pour une fois, Neville fut ravi du ton piquant de la survivante, il avait été proche d'envoyer balader la jeune fille lui aussi et pourtant, il était réputé comme étant doux et jovial.

Une fois l'intruse partie, ils décidèrent de jouer à la bataille explosive tout en parlant de leur été. Ils firent une pause seulement quand le chariot de friandises passa.

_**Septembre 2004, Institut magique de Salem.**_

Les Quatre trains entrèrent en gare en même temps et très vite, les quatre voies furent surchargées d'élèves. Des panneaux indiquaient le chemin à suivre pour les élèves de première année. Mike et Roman s'y dirigèrent. En même temps qu'ils avançaient vers le bâtiment principale de l'école, il y avait des panneaux avec des questions, des sorts à lancer et d'autres choses. Ils comprirent rapidement que c'était un test pour savoir dans quelle maison ils iraient.

Arrivée aux portes principales, ont leur remis une petite carte.

- Bienvenue à l'institut magique de Salem. Sur la carte qu'on vient de vous remettre, le nom de votre maison est inscrit, ainsi que la bâtiment dans lequel se trouve votre chambre et votre numéro de chambre. Vous garderez votre chambre pendant toute votre scolarité. Vos bagages et vos animaux sont directement envoyés dans vos chambres. Maintenant, allez jusqu'à la cafétéria pour le dîner. Énonça une voix dans un haut parleur.

Mike et Roman regardèrent leurs cartes respectives. Ils sourirent quand ils virent qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la maison enchanteur. Roman craignait d'être directement classé chez les métamorphes en raison de sa particularité. Leur sourire s'agrandit encore quand ils virent qu'ils partageaient la chambre 16 dans le bâtiment D. Ils seraient dans la même chambre pour toute leur scolarité.

Souriants, ils pénétrèrent dans la cafétéria et s'installèrent à une table libre. Ils virent qu'il y avait des genre d'écrans. Ils devaient appuyer sur les aliments qu'ils souhaitaient manger et ces derniers apparaissaient sur leur table. Alors qu'ils entamaient leur entrée, une femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'année se leva et s'adressa à eux.

- Bonjour à tous et Bienvenue à l'institut magique pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Je suis la directrice de cette école. Mon nom est Charlotte Palmer. Je vais vous rappeler quelques informations essentielles, surtout pour ceux qui viennent de nous aurez vos emplois du temps dans vos chambres ce soir après le dîner. Les premiers année devront rendre les formulaires d'options et d'activités parascolaires pour la fin de cette semaine au plus tard. Je vous rappel que la bibliothèque ferme à 23h, que le foyer des étudiants ferme à Minuit et que l'infirmerie tourne 24h/24. Le programme scolaire est assez chargée mais pour ceux qui travaillent sérieusement, nous vous rappelons que le cursus principale, celui qui comprend les Buses et les Aspics peut être terminé bien avant la limite des 7 ans et qu'ensuite, vous pouvez choisir de vous perfectionner dans différents domaines. Sur ceux ! Bon appétit à tous !

Les élèves applaudirent et reprirent leur repas. Mike et Roman reprirent tranquillement leur discussion et peu après un garçon de leur année mais qui avait été trié dans la maison des Alchimistes demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec eux. Ils acceptèrent avec joie, ravi de faire connaissance avec un nouveau camarade. Le garçon s'appelait Elijah Riggs. Il était petit avait des cheveux brun mi longs, la peau plutôt clair et les yeux noirs d'encre. Il était très souriant et vraiment agréable.

Une fois le repas fini, ils se séparèrent pour la nuit en se promettant de se retrouver le lendemain pour le petit déjeuner. Mike et Roman se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment D. Leur chambre se trouvait au premier étage. Ils y parvinrent très vite. Ils furent satisfait de constater qu'ils ne seraient que tous deux.

La chambre était plutôt un genre de studio en réalité. Il y avait une première partie qui faisait office de salon et bureau. Avec un canapé, un meuble sur lequel ils pourraient mettre une télé par la suite, deux bureaux et une petite bibliothèque et un plan de travail sur lequel il y avait une machine à café, une bouilloire, des tasses et des verres, une corbeille remplie de couverts et un rangement pour mettre des paquets de cafés, de thé, du sucre, des biscuits et autre.

Ensuite, ils avaient un coin salle d'eau avec une douche spacieuse, des toilettes, un lavabo au dessus duquel il y avait un miroir. Un meuble pour ranger leurs serviettes et gants de toilettes et une étagère pour leurs gel douche, shampoing, parfum etc. la dernière partie de la chambre était l'espace sommeil. Il y avait une fenêtre avec des stores en PVC, deux lits assez grands munis de draps couleur sable et de couette moelleuse. Chaque lit avait un chevet avec une lampe, un radio réveil, un tiroir et une porte qui s'ouvrait sur deux étagères. Il y avait également deux commodes et une grande penderie dans lesquelles ils pourraient ranger leurs vêtements.

Une fois la visite achevée, ils regagnèrent le coin salon et mirent leurs livres dans leur bibliothèque. Déposèrent leur matériel scolaire et ordinateurs portables sur leurs bureaux. Là, ils virent leurs emplois du temps. Ils avaient cours tous les jours de 9h à 18h avec une pause d'une heure de Midi à 13h. Sauf le Mercredi après midi qui était réservé aux clubs et options et les Vendredi après midi qui étaient réservés aux sports.

Pour ceux qui rentraient chez eux le week-end et qui n'avaient pas de permis de Transplanage, le départ par cheminette se faisait dans une salle du bâtiment principale, le vendredi soir, à partir de 20h. Les retours se faisaient le dimanche entre 14h et 22h. Le permis de Transplanage pouvait être passé à 14 ans. Le transplanage d'escorte n'était autorisé qu'à partir de 16 ans et à 21 ans, après un examen spécial, il était possible d'obtenir un permis pour créer des Portoloins à volonté.

Pour le moment, cette école leur plaisait vraiment et le fait qu'ils pouvaient boucler leur cursus principale avant la fin des sept années leur plaisait beaucoup. Surtout qu'ils étaient déjà bien avancé dans de nombreuses matières. De cette manière, ils pourraient faire au moins une année de spécialisation dans un domaine qui les intéresse vraiment.

Bref, ils se plaisaient déjà dans cette école. Ils trouvaient juste dommage que Angela ne soit pas sorcière et ne puisse pas être avec eux. Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, ils prirent le téléphone de Roman et téléphonèrent à leur sœur, oui, même Mike voyait la jeune fille comme une sœur, ils avaient presque été élevés ensemble après tout.

Ils restèrent une vingtaine de minutes au téléphone et lui promirent de prendre pleins de photos et de faire des copies de leurs cours qui ne nécessitaient pas de magie. Elle raconta aussi sa rentrée. Éric était dans sa classe et à sa plus grande satisfaction, Jessica et Tyler n'y étaient pas cette année. Cependant, elle avait quand même dû les supporter à la cantine. Ils avaient vraiment hâte de la revoir.

_**Septembre 2004, Poudlard, Grande Salle. **_

Les élèves de premier année avaient été accueillis dans le hall part la directrice adjointe. Elle les avait salué et les avaient invité à patienter quelques instants. Pendant qu'elle était partie, Ronald Weasley avait tenté d'approcher de Rose mais elle l'avait ignoré. Elle s'entendait bien avec Neville et Seamus et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir plus d'amis pour le moment. De plus, il était évident que le roux ne voyait que sa célébrité. En revanche, elle avait croisé les jumeaux Fred et George plus tôt et les avait apprécié.

La directrice adjointe, qui était en même temps la professeur de métamorphose et la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, revint et les invita à la suivre jusqu'à la grande salle. Ils lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, Hermione Granger commença à expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur le plafond magique dans le livre, L'histoire de Poudlard faisant grimacer Rose et ses deux amis. Ils revinrent à la réalité quand McGonagall prit la parole.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous prendrez place sur ce tabouret, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons.

Elle attendit quelques instants que les enfants se calment et reprit la parole.

- Abbott, Hannah

Une jeune fille approcha, légèrement tremblotante, prit place sur le tabouret, mit le chapeau sur sa tête et presque aussitôt, ce dernier cria.

- Poufsouffle !

Les noms défilèrent, Susan Bones fut aussi envoyé à Poufsouffle, Cho Chang à Serdaigle, Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy à Serpentard, Seamus et Neville étaient à Gryffondor, tout comme Hermione Granger au plus grand déplaisir de Rose qui n'avait aucune envie de partager un dortoir avec elle.

- Rose Potter !

Des murmures s'élevèrent et tous les élèves la pointaient du doigt alors qu'elle s'installait sur la tabouret. Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec sa célébrité mais elle trouvait que les élèves en faisaient un peu trop. Elle mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Ils discuta avec elle, dans son esprit. Il lui disait qu'elle était Gryffondor mais qu'elle pourrait aussi s'adapter chez les Poufsouffle. Elle s'énerva et menaça de le brûler. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, l'artefact magique cria.

- Gryffondor !

Elle s'empressa de le reposer et alla rejoindre ses deux amis, elle sympathisa avec une fille nommée Parvati Pattil et une blonde nommée Lavande, elle continuait à ignorer Granger. La répartition se termina après que Ronald Weasley fut envoyé à Gryffondor et Blaise Zabini à Serpentard.

Là, le directeur se leva et entama son discours de début d'année.

- Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, souhaitons la bienvenue au Professeur Quirrell qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. Nous rappelons aux élèves que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite et que les premier année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. Vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison, vos erreurs lui en feront perdre, à la fin de l'année, la coupe des quatre maisons sera remise à la maison qui a le plus de points. Sinon, je vous déconseille fortement d'aller dans le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile ouest, à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Bon, et bien, que le banquet, commence !

Le directeur se rassit alors que les plats apparaissaient sur la table. Rose et ses amis se servirent de belles assiettes et mangèrent tranquillement tout en discutant. Cette nouvelle année démarrait bien. La _« survivante »_, occupé à rire avec ses deux amis, ne vit pas le regard meurtrier du professeur Quirrell, ni le regard scrutateur du professeur Snape.

À la fin de repas, tous les élèves gagnèrent leurs salles communes respectives, leurs emplois du temps seraient distribués le lendemain, au petit déjeuner.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, nous espérons qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain sera rapidement posté. Pour ceux qui suivent nos autres fics, pas d'inquiétude, nous les continuons, les chapitres sont en cours d'écriture. C'est plus rapide pour cette fic parce que nous avons plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Bises à tous, à bientôt, Les Sadiques Yaoistes**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1**_

_**Note d'auteur : Comme nous l'avons annoncé dans certaines réponses aux reviews, les années Poudlard et Salem ne seront pas détaillées à fond. La vie de Roman et Rose sera résumé jusqu'à leur 15 / 16 ans environ. **_

_**Certains évènements diffèrent un peu et certaines dates sont modifiées comme dans la plupart de nos histoires. **_

_**Merci aux reviews, merci pour ceux qui nous ajoute en follow et favoris aussi.**_

_**Voici donc la suite**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**Poudlard 1ère année de Rose Potter 2004 /2005**_

L'année commença tranquillement pour Rose. Elle était sérieuse dans ses cours et sympathiques avec ses amis. Par contre, elle restait arrogante et cassante envers les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou n'aimait pas. Hermione était régulièrement la cible de ses remarques acides et elle avait rembarré violemment Ronald Weasley.

Elle avait de bons résultats scolaires et parvenait même à s'en sortir en potion. Snape s'il ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de points, ne s'amusait pas à la rabaisser et elle rendait des devoirs corrects dans sa matière même si elle pouvait encore largement s'améliorer.

Elle s'était distinguée à son premier cours de vol sur balai et Minerva McGonagall avait voulu l'intégrer à l'équipe de Quidditch mais, à la surprise générale, elle avait refusé et un autre élève avait finalement prit la place d'attrapeur. En dehors de ses cours, elle commençait à suivre des entraînements en vu de son futur combat contre Voldemort et elle avait très peu de moments libres.

Le soir d'Halloween, les choses s'étaient corsées quand le professeur Quirrell était arrivé en hurlant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots. Tous les élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leurs salles communes. Hermione Granger, qui n'avait aucun ami et qui avait passé sa journée à pleurer dans les toilettes des filles avait faillit être tué par le troll et avait été sauvée de justesse par Severus Snape.

Après ça, la jeune fille, quelque peu traumatisée, avait rasé les murs. Puis, Neville, Seamus et Rose avaient commencé à entendre parler du chien à trois tête, de la trappe, d'un objet caché. Noël arriva et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Neville et Seamus furent invités à passer les fêtes au manoir Potter et acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Après des vacances bien méritées, le rythme des cours avaient reprit. Rose et ses amis avaient continué à étudier et en fin d'année, ils avaient découvert que la Pierre Philosophale était cachée dans le château et que quelqu'un, probablement Voldemort, cherchait à la voler. Dès que Dumbledore avait quitté le château, la survivante avait comprit que c'était le moment.

Au lieu d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall, qui ne l'aurait pas prise au sérieux selon elle. Elle était allé voir Severus Snape. Son professeur et elle étaient passés par la trappe du chien et après quelques épreuves, ils avaient réussi à sauver la pierre. Voldemort avait été à nouveau vaincu et Quirrell avait été arrêté, jugé et envoyé à Azkaban.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix. Le Directeur était furieux que Rose se soit fait aider par un professeur. Il était évident qu'il voulait tester les capacités de la jeune fille et que son plan avait échoué. Il pensait qu'elle se serait débrouillé seule et qu'elle n'aurait pas fait confiance aux adultes. Rose reçu quand même quelques points supplémentaires pour avoir fait preuve de discernement en allant voir un professeur pour être aidé au lieu de s'être aventurée seule et avoir risqué sa vie.

Malgré les points supplémentaires, Serpentard restait en tête et gagnait la coupe des maisons. Gryffondor arrivait en seconde position.

Le dernier jour de Poudlard, alors que les élèves s'apprêtaient à reprendre le train, Hermione Granger avait remis une lettre à la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Elle ne s'intégrait pas à Poudlard et ses parents, avec l'aide de Gringotts, avaient contacté l'école BeauBâton en France, la jeune fille y entrerait l'année suivante.

_**Institut Magique de Salem, 1ère année de Roman, 2004/2005**_

Roman et Mike demeuraient inséparables. Ils avaient choisi les mêmes options, les mêmes activités parascolaires, les mêmes sports. Ils étudiaient ensemble, partageaient la même chambre, s'installaient ensemble en cours au point que les autres élèves de leur année avaient bien du mal à pénétrer dans leur bulle.

Bien sûr, ils s'étaient fait quelques connaissances mais pas d'amis. Ils avaient tout de même intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Roman jouait attrapeur et Mike poursuiveur. Ils ne jouaient pas pour gagner mais uniquement pour s'amuser. D'ailleurs, la compétition entre les maisons était très cordiale à l'institut magique.

En dehors du sport sorcier, ils jouaient au ping pong et au basket, ils continuaient également le karaté. Ils s'étaient inscrits aux ateliers informatique et mécanique. Même si ça leur faisait des emplois du temps assez chargés, ils adoraient l'école et tout ce qu'ils y faisaient. Ils trouvaient les cours vraiment passionnants.

Chaque week-end et chaque vacances, ils rentraient chez eux via Cheminette ou via Portoloin. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec Angela et occasionnellement avec Éric. Bien que le jeune garçon ne connaisse pas leur secret, ils l'appréciaient et aimaient aussi passer du temps avec lui. Ils se rendaient aussi à la Push, ils y avaient rencontré les Quileute.

Ils étaient assez ami avec Jacob Black, Embry Call et Quil Ateara. Ils appréciaient aussi Paul Lahote bien que ce dernier soit plus âgé et assez ronchon. Ils se rendaient régulièrement au cinéma tous ensemble et allaient manger quelques hamburgers.

Les week-ends où ils ne rentraient pas à Forks, ils révisaient leurs examens ou allaient se promener dans le village proche de l'institut magique. Ils étaient aussi allé voir quelques matchs de Quidditch professionnels. Ils s'étaient avoués sans peine que les joueurs pros étaient très impressionnants quand ils jouaient et qu'il leur faudrait des années avant d'arriver à leur niveau, s'ils y arrivaient un jour.

En fin d'année, ils avaient passé des examens très complexes. Pour valider leur année, ils devaient aussi participer au concours de duel. Les 1er à 3ème année concouraient les uns contre les autres. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils avaient été assez bien classé. Roman était 5ème et Mike 6ème. Leur année avait donc été validé avec mention et félicitation du jury.

Des rumeurs circulaient sur la reprise de la guerre en Angleterre et les professeurs avaient expliqué qu'il y aurait probablement pleins de nouveaux élèves toutes années confondues dans les années à venir. On leur avait expliqué les raisons de la guerre en Angleterre et les élèves étaient d'accord pour dire que c'était stupide. Les nés moldus, les sangs mêlés et les créatures magiques et hybrides contribuaient au renouvellement du sang, grâce à eux, la magie ne disparaissait pas.

Sans eux, à terme, il y aurait eu d'avantage de cracmol à cause de la consanguinité. Si Voldemort continuait sur sa lancée, il ne réussirait qu'à tuer la magie. Les débats avaient été animés et finalement, élèves et professeurs étaient tous tombés d'accord. Il n'y avait que des sorciers et des mages, faire la distinction entre sang pur, sang mêlés, nés moldus et autre était totalement stupide. Beaucoup de nés moldus étaient plus puissants que certains sang pur.

Quand la survivante, Rose Potter, était venue dans les conversations, Roman avait eu certains flash-back. Il avait la sensation qu'il était très proche de la jeune fille mais n'osait pas trop y croire. Il avait fait des recherches, il avait découvert la mort du frère jumeau de Rose Potter et c'était demandé s'il n'était pas le fameux jumeau mort avant de se dire qu'il délirait et que c'était impossible.

Malgré son excellente année, il fut très perturbé pendant une grande partie des vacances d'été.

_**2ème Année de Rose Potter, Poudlard, 2005/2006**_

Cette seconde année avait commencé quand Rose et ses amis s'étaient rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse pour obtenir leurs fournitures scolaires. Ils avaient croisé les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient passé un peu de temps avec eux. La jeune fille s'entendait assez bien avec le duo. Elle les trouvait assez drôle.

Ensuite, chez Fleury et Bott, elle avait été prise à partie par le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait immédiatement détesté Lockart, elle le trouvait pathétique et faux. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait raison. L'homme l'avait attrapé et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle avait eu droit à une séance de photo complète pour la première page du Daily Prophet.

Dans la librairie, elle avait également croisé Theo Nott Jr et son père, le jeune Serpentard semblait raser le murs. Il était évident qu'il était maltraité, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, elle était une enfant et le garçon ne semblait vouloir se confier à personne. Le père du Serpentard avait prit les Weasley à parti et glissé quelque chose dans le chaudron de Ginny. Rose avait faillit le dire puis, n'étant pas très amis avec cette famille, elle avait haussé les épaules et était partie.

Les jours suivants, elle avait été très en colère en voyant les photos d'elle et de ce minable dans toute la presse. Heureusement, ses amis restaient près d'elle et ne lui en voulaient pas. Même le professeur de Potion Severus Snape avait comprit qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se mettre en avant. Il la traitait assez durement à cause de sa place d'espion mais, il restait assez juste avec elle et la notait convenablement.

De retour à Poudlard, les débuts avaient été calmes, puis, ses amis et elle avaient été invités à une fête pas les fantôme du château, le soir d'Halloween. Elle en avait été ravi, elle avait réussi à esquiver Ronald Weasley qui lui courait derrière depuis le début de l'année et à éviter un élève de premier année nommé Colin Crivey qui la poursuivait avec son appareil photo.

Les fantômes avaient fait les choses correctement. Ils avaient demandé aux elfes de maison d'apporter de la vraie nourriture pour eux et le trio s'était vraiment amusé. Ils avaient entendu quelques histoires assez curieuses, notamment sur Albus Dumbledore. Plus le temps passait et moins Rose avait confiance en cet homme. Les histoires de Peeves et Mimi Geignarde ne faisaient que renforcer ses doutes (1).

Ce fut à la fin de la fête que tout se corsa. Alors qu'ils rentraient à la tour Gryffondor, Rose avait entendu une voix qui parlait de mort et de sang. Elle l'avait suivit et le trio avait découvert le corps pétrifié de Miss Teigne. Au dessus de la chatte, écrit en lettre de sang, se trouvait le message _« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde »_. Le concierge était arrivé à ce moment et c'était mis en colère. Il avait tenté d'étrangler Neville mais Severus Snape l'avait sauvé.

Dumbledore était intervenu et avait expliqué que Miss Teigne n'était pas morte, seulement pétrifiée et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre une fois que le filtre de mandragore aurait été préparé. Il avait tenté d'emmener Rose, Seamus et Neville dans son bureau mais Snape avait encore parlé en leur faveur en disant que ce type de sortilège n'était pas à la portée d'un deuxième année et ils avaient pu rentrer à leurs dortoirs.

Elle pensait que l'incident était clos mais l'année ne fit qu'empirer. Elle entendait toujours cette voix sifflante qui parlait de mort et de sang et chaque fois, une personne était retrouvée pétrifiée. Puis, il y avait eu le club de duel où Théo Nott avait fait sortir un serpent de sa baguette. Rose avait parlé à l'animal sans s'en rendre compte et les élèves avaient pratiquement tous peur d'elle.

Ginny Weasley ressemblait de plus en plus à un zombie, elle avait l'air totalement à côté de ses pompes. Elle marchait très lentement, était très pâle et avait d'énormes cernes violacées sous les yeux. Rose avait tenté d'en parler aux jumeaux. Ils s'étaient sentis concernés et avait contacté leur mère mais les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas.

Dans les couloirs du château, Rose avait également rencontré Luna Lovegood, la jeune fille était un peu bizarre mais Rose l'adorait. Elle l'avait défendu plusieurs fois, les élèves n'étaient pas tendre avec la petite blonde. Ils cachaient ses affaires, lui volaient sa nourriture et ses devoirs. La plus virulente était Cho Chang. La chinoise ne cessait de dire que _« Loufouca »_ était cinglée et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans la maison Serdaigle. C'était pourtant la blonde qui leur rapportait le plus de points.

Rose était très en colère et avait été trouver Chang. Elle avait dit à la chinoise que si elle s'en prenait encore à Luna, elle aurait à faire à elle. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui jeter un sort de pustules pour se faire comprendre. La chinoise avait dû aller à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh avait eu du mal à la soigner. Elle avait gardé des marques rouges sur le visage pendant quelques semaines et avait pleurniché comme une gamine. Depuis, la petite blonde semblait avoir une paix totale et retrouvait peu à peu le sourire. Elle mangeait même régulièrement à la table des Gryffondor.

Il y eut un moment d'accalmie, comme le calme avant la tempête. Rose avait pu se concentrer sur ses cours, sur ses amis. Ça avait été vraiment reposant. Puis, un nouvel élève avait été pétrifié et l'école fut menacée de fermeture. Hagrid, le gardien de Poudlard fut arrêté et Rose se mit en colère, elle savait que le demi géant était innocent. Il aimait trop Poudlard pour faire ce genre de chose.

Dans le but de le sauver, elle s'était retrouvé au milieu de la nuit, dans la forêt interdite, en compagnie de son professeur de potion et de ses amis. Ils étaient allés voir les acromentules. Aragog avait été très utile et après cet entretien, ils avaient finalement comprit ce qui menaçait l'école. Un Basilic.

Peu après, Dumbledore fut destitué de son poste de directeur. Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Rose qui n'avait décidément pas confiance en cet homme. Il lui faisait l'effet d'un homme sournois et sombre mais elle gardait ses doutes pour elle. L'homme était bien trop populaire pour le critiquer ouvertement.

Ce ne fut qu'un mois plus tard et après que Daphnée Greengrass de Serpentard fut pétrifiée à son tour que Rose découvrit où se trouvait l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. La mort de Mimi Geignarde lui paraissait suspecte depuis le début et elle avait été discuter avec le fantôme. Elle avait apprit que la jeune fille était morte dans les toilettes après avoir vu deux yeux jaunes.

Quand Ginny fut emmenée dans la chambre. Elle alla voir Lockart pour le pousser à venir avec elle. Il croisèrent Severus Snape sur le chemin et le professeur de potions décida de les accompagner. Il n'avait pas confiance en son collègue. Il eut raison, Lockart voulut leur jeter un oubliette. Severus lança un Protego et le lanceur se reprit son sort perdant tous ses souvenirs. Il était totalement dingue.

Le pire était à venir, dans la chambre, ils furent confronté au souvenir de Tom Riddle. Rose comprit presque aussitôt qui il était. Malheureusement, la peur que Ginny Weasley meurt l'avait fait lâcher sa baguette et l'âme de Voldemort s'en était emparé. Le spectre appela aussitôt le Basilic. Fumsec intervint pour les aider. Il creva les yeux du serpent et leur donna l'épée de Gryffondor.

Rose entra dans une course folle, le basilic à ses trousses alors que Severus jetait des sorts. Quand le serpent s'élança vers le professeur de potion, Rose grimpa sur la statue de Serpentard et planta l'épée dans la tête du serpent. Le roi des serpents s'effondra laissant un de ses crocs dans le bras de la jeune fille.

Elle le retira et poignarda le livre de Tom Riddle de rage. Le morceaux d'âme se mit à hurler avant de disparaître. Rose était mal en point et proche de l'évanouissement. Le venin de basilic était mortel. Fumsec revint et la soigna avec ses larmes pendant que Severus jetait des sorts de Diagnostic sur Ginny Weasley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la chambre et Rose la refermait promettant au professeur qu'ils y retournerait ensemble pour collecter les morceaux de Basilic utiles à la création des potions.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans l'infirmerie, Molly Weasley entra. Elle était très en colère. Tellement en colère qu'elle gifla Albus Dumbledore pour ne pas lui avoir dit ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Elle avait faillit perdre sa fille.

- Il est hors de question que mes enfants restent dans cette école.

- On veut rester Maman ! Hurlèrent les jumeaux.

S'en suivit une dispute qui donna un mal de crâne à Rose. Elle était épuisée avec les mésaventures qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle aurait tout de même pu mourir avec le Basilic. Au bout d'une heure, un arrangement fut trouvé.

- Très bien. Les jumeaux restent à Poudlard. Mais, je retire Ron et Ginny. Ils iront à l'école de Magie _« Gravity »_ en Australie. L'école m'avait déjà contacté pour me dire que mes enfants pourraient bénéficier d'une bourse complète là bas. Ici, nous n'avons qu'une bourse partielle.

- Molly, il n'est pas prudent...commença Albus avant d'être coupé par la mère de famille.

- Pas Prudent ! Vous vous moquez de moi Albus Dumbledore ?! Ma fille a faillit mourir ! Et Ron n'a pas d'amis ici. L'année dernière il a été blessé et je n'ai pas été prévenu. Je les retire de Poudlard !

Le Directeur n'argumenta pas cette fois ci. Il venait de perdre des alliés précieux dans cette guerre. Les Weasley commençaient à se détacher de lui et Rose Potter était méfiante. Il avait la sensation que ses actions finiraient par lui revenir en pleine face comme un boomerang.

L'année se termina tranquillement. Daphnée Greengrass fut également retirée de l'école. Ses parents l'envoyaient en France. Rose libéra un des elfe de maison de Nott Sénior. La créature était nommée Dobby. Elle lui donna l'ordre de veiller sur Théo Nott Junior. Elle avait rencontré le jeune homme plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque et ils avaient sympathisé. Il n'était pas si méchant, pour un Serpentard. Pour tout dire, il aurait été bien mieux à Serdaigle.

Cette fois ci, Gryffondor remporta la coupe des maisons, Serpentard était second, Serdaigle troisième et Pousouffle bons derniers. Tous les élèves reprirent le train à la mi juin et regagnèrent leurs domiciles.

_**2ème année de Roman Weber, Salem, 2005/2006**_

L'été était passé bien trop vite. Angela, Mike, Roman et Éric avaient passé tout leur temps ensemble. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation à Will, Éric avait apprit la vérité sur Mike et Roman et avait très bien prit la chose. Comme Angela, il avait demandé à apprendre ce qui ne nécessitait pas de magie. Roman lui avait apprit le Fourchelang aussi pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec eux sans que personne ne comprenne.

Le quatuor apprenait également l'elfique, le Gobelbabil, le latin, le grec ancien et l'Atlante en plus de progresser dans l'apprentissage des Runes. Avec l'aide de William, ils avaient construit une serre et y cultivaient des ingrédients de potions. Quand Roman et Mike seraient à Salem, Angela et Éric s'en occuperaient.

La séparation fut difficile mais la promesse de se voir les week-ends et pendant les vacances scolaires aida énormément. Mike et Roman prirent le train qui les mena directement à l'école. Ils retrouvèrent les professeurs, les cours et quelques élèves avec qui ils s'entendaient bien. Ils eurent la surprise de sauter de classe. Ils suivaient les cours avec les élèves de troisième année. Les professeur étaient ravis d'avoir deux élèves aussi doués.

Ils eurent un moment d'adaptation puis une certaine routine s'installa. Pourtant, Roman était fatigué. Il avait régulièrement des visions de ce que vivait Rose Potter à Poudlard. Il n'osa en parler à personne de peur d'être prit pour un fou. Seul Mike était dans la confidence et il était inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

En cachette, ils brassèrent donc des potions de sommeil sans rêve. Roman en prenait une par semaine pour ne pas finir dépendant de la potion. Avec le temps, les visions s'espacèrent mais elle revenaient dès que Rose était en danger et sujette à de fortes émotions. Le garçon pouvait voir à quel point la survivante lui ressemblait physiquement. Ils avaient les même traits de visage, la même carrure, le même teint, la même couleur de cheveux, seul leurs yeux étaient différents et Rose n'était ni métamorphomage, ni élémentaire de ce qu'il pouvait voir.

En plus de l'air, Roman maîtrisait l'eau et dans une moindre mesure la terre et le feu. La surprise cette année là, vint de Mike. Il se disputa violemment avec un élève qui se moquait du fait que Roman soit un enfant adopté et ne connaisse ni ses origines, ni sa véritable date de naissance. Il mit le feu aux affaires de l'élève. Il était lui aussi un élémentaire mais son élément était le feu.

Ils écrivirent aussitôt à William qui décida que comme Roman, Mike allait apprendre à se maîtriser. La méditation aidait beaucoup mais il fallut un long moment avant que le blond arrête d'enflammer les choses quand il était en colère. Ce ne fut qu'après les fêtes de Noël que son don se stabilisa.

La magie de Roman s'avéra être très instable elle aussi. Visiblement, il recevait régulièrement un apport de magie. William avait estimé qu'il serait à pleine puissance après ses 16 ans et il avait déjà beaucoup de magie. Ses capacités de métamorphomage étaient fortes, bien plus forte que chez la plupart de ses congénères. Il pouvait métamorphoser l'intégralité de son corps et même se transformer en animal.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à se transformer en chien, en chat, en serpent et en loutre mais William pensait qu'en s'entraînant, il pourrait prendre la forme d'une trentaine d'animaux différents au moins. S'entraîner à maîtriser ses dons était épuisant et pompait beaucoup sur son noyau magique, d'autant plus que Mike et lui s'entraînaient à la magie sans baguette en cachette et qu'il aidait le blond à devenir Animagus.

Ce ne fut qu'après les vacances de pâques que les visions s'enchaînèrent le laissant totalement épuisé. Il vit des gens pétrifiés, la survivante face à des acromentules, elle était avec un professeur et deux de ses amis. Il vit également la survivante qui pleurait après qu'un demi géant ait été arrêté par le ministère anglais de la magie. Il y eut quelques semaines de calme durant lesquelles il passa son temps entre son lit et ses révisions.

Alors qu'il venait de boucler sa session d'examens théoriques pour la journée, il se trouva embarqué dans une vision. Mike le sentit et l'aida à atteindre un fauteuil dans la bibliothèque. Il vit la survivante qui parlait le Fourchelang et elle descendit dans un long conduit crasseux. Elle était accompagnée du même professeur que la fois précédente et d'un autre. Il vit le pseudo duel quand celui qu'il reconnut comme Lockart jeta l'oubliette vers la survivante.

Puis, il avança dans un tunnel sombre et malodorant, une porte s'ouvrit et il vit l'âme de Voldemort, la cicatrice à son front brûla et saigna. Mike le regardait, impuissant. Il ne savait pas tout ce qui se passait, ce qu'il comprit, c'était que quand Rose Potter fit face au basilic et détruisit le morceau d'âme, il lui insuffla de la magie faisant dangereusement chuter ses propres réserves. Dès qu'il sortit de la vision, il tomba dans les pommes et Mike l'emmena aussitôt à l'infirmerie.

Les Weber et William furent prévenus de l'incident et vinrent le voir alors qu'il était dans un pseudo coma magique. Son noyau avait besoin de se renforcer. Il ne se réveilla que trois jours plus tard avec un affreux mal de tête.

- Roman !

- Maman...crie pas...j'ai mal à la tête.

- Désolé mon chéri, on a eu très peur. Mike nous a tout expliqué.

- Oh Merlin... soupira t-il.

L'infirmière lui donna une potion d'anti douleur et il souffla de soulagement quand il sentit son mal de tête refluer. Il fut ensuite invité à manger un copieux repas et reprit peu à peu des couleurs. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, William commença à l'interroger. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler et qu'il devait répondre honnêtement aux questions.

- Est ce que ça fait longtemps que tu as des visions de Rose Potter ?

- J'en ai eu quelques unes l'année dernière mais je croyais que je délirai, j'en ai eu dans mon sommeil et j'avais lu un article sur elle juste avant.

- Mais c'est devenu pire cette année ?

- Oui, j'en ai eu beaucoup en début d'année, ensuite ça c'est calmé, puis, au retour des vacances de pâques, ça a été de pire en pire. J'en avait n'importe quand. Pendant la dernière vision, j'ai sentit que je lui donnais de la magie et après, je me suis évanouis.

- Depuis quand soupçonnes-tu que tu es Harry Potter ?

- Un moment mais je voulais pas y croire, c'est vrai quoi, Harry Potter a été déclaré mort. Pourquoi j'étais dans cet orphelinat si je suis le frère jumeau de la survivante. Est ce que mes parents m'ont volontairement abandonnés ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce que je sais, c'est que tu es vraiment Harry Potter. J'ai vérifié ta courbe de magie, tu reçois un apport de magie chaque 31 Juillet, ça veut dire que c'est ta véritable date de naissance. Bien sûr, nous devrons attendre tes 16 ans pour en être absolument sûr mais personnellement, je pense vraiment que tu es le jumeau de Rose Potter. La ressemblance physique est frappante.

- Et elle est Fourchelang. Par contre, elle ne semble pas être métamorphomage ou mage élémentaire même si sa magie est assez puissante. Ceci dit, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche, que sa magie n'est pas aussi puissante qu'elle devrait être, comme si quelque chose l'étouffait ou la bloquait.

- Merde. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors quelqu'un a bridé sa magie.

La discussion se poursuivit pendant de longues minutes. Une fois que tout le monde fut rassuré. Les Weber et William regagnèrent Forks. Mike et Roman avaient encore une semaine d'examens pratiques et ensuite, ils pourraient rentrer chez eux.

La semaine se déroula sans encombre. Ils eurent un tournoi de duel pour valider l'année de sortilèges et défense. Mike et Roman battirent facilement des 4ème années. Ils étaient très en avance. On leur proposa de sauter encore une classe mais ils refusèrent en demandant à obtenir des options supplémentaires à la place pour se perfectionner dans certains domaines comme la création de sorts et les rituels anciens.

Ils avaient de nombreux devoirs d'été à faire dont un projet de botanique. Pour ce projet, ils devaient choisir une plante, qu'ils allaient planter et faire évoluer. Ils devaient noter tous les stades d'évolutions de la plante, dire à quoi elle était utile et pleins d'autres choses. Le dossier devrait être rendu à la fin de leur troisième année.

Malgré l'été chargé qui s'annonçait, ils reprirent le train pour rentrer à Forks avec le sourire. Ils allaient retrouver Angela et Éric et passer deux mois avec eux.

_**Manoir Nott, été 2006.**_

Dès qu'il vit son père à la gare King's Cross, il sut que son été allait être terrible et effectivement ce fut le cas. À peine avait-il retrouvé le manoir familiale que son père le battait violemment à coup de ceinture et lui jetait divers sorts dont le Doloris. Il était furieux que son plan pour ramener son maître ait échoué et furieux également d'avoir perdu un elfe de maison.

Ce ne fut que quand Théo sombra dans l'inconscience que son géniteur se calma et quitta le manoir pour se rendre à une destination inconnue. Dès que tout fut calme, Dobby apparut et soigna le jeune homme avant de disparaître.

Tout l'été de Théo se déroula sur le même mode mais, il était bien plus en forme que les étés précédents. Il ne voyait pas Dobby le soigner, il était inconscient à chaque fois. Pourtant, il savait qu'un ange gardien veillait sur lui et qu'il n'était pas seul.

Pour une fois, malgré les coups et les sorts, il était propre, il était soigné et il mangeait à sa faim. Le jeune garçon avait apprit à masquer ses émotions très tôt et son géniteur ne se rendit compte de rien. Heureusement, sinon, il aurait souffert bien plus.

_**Manoir Potter, été 2006**_

Rose s'inquiétait pour Théo, même si Dobby lui disait qu'il soignait le jeune homme, il était évident que ce dernier souffrait. Elle avait tenté d'en parler à sa mère mais cette dernière disait que rien ne pouvait être fait. Que dans le monde sorcier, il n'y avait pas vraiment de services sociaux comme dans le monde moldu, du moins, pas en Angleterre.

Le reste du temps, elle commençait à subir un entraînement intensif sur ordre de Dumbledore. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks et Maugrey Fol Œil se relayaient pour lui apprendre des sorts, lui apprendre à se battre en duel. Elle devait également faire ses devoirs d'étés. Elle était totalement épuisée.

Au début du mois d'Août, Pettigrew et un autre mangemort du nom de Barthy Croupton junior s'évadèrent d'Azkaban. Quelqu'un avait réussi à entrer dans la prison et à les faire sortir. Rose soupçonnait Nott Sénior d'être mêlé à l'affaire mais elle ne pouvait rien dire.

En écoutant aux portes, elle apprit que Remus serait le professeur de DCFM pour l'année à venir et que des détraqueurs seraient présents à Poudlard. Ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Elle savait que ces créatures étaient horribles. Cependant, elle était ravie que son oncle Remus soit au château pour l'année à venir. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces dernières années.

_**Forks, été 2006**_

Roman avait toujours des visions de ce que faisait Rose Potter mais elles étaient plus espacées. Il lui donnait un peu de magie sans vraiment le vouloir. Cette dernière semblait s'échapper de lui sans qu'il puisse rien y faire et tout ça le laissait parfois épuisé. Du coup, Mike et lui avaient été obligés de ralentir sur la pratique de la magie sans baguette.

La nuit du 31 Juillet, il avait réveillé toute la maison avec ses hurlements de douleur alors qu'il recevait un gros afflux de magie. La quantité était énorme comparé à ce qu'il avait reçu les années précédentes mais William expliqua que c'était parce que son corps s'était modifié. Il était plus grand, plus musclé, plus endurant et que donc, il pouvait contenir plus de magie.

Mike et lui avaient énormément travaillé en Potions, Botanique et Runes. Ils avaient pu passer leurs BUSES et les avaient eu haut la main. Ils ne suivraient plus le programme de ces trois matières à Salem. Malgré tout, ils avaient demandé à continuer quand même le projet de botanique et à le rendre. Leur professeur avait accepté.

Quand ils ne travaillaient pas leurs cours, ils sortaient beaucoup avec Angela et Éric. Ils étaient allés plusieurs fois à la Push et avaient rencontré quelques Quileute avec qui ils avaient sympathisé. Ils étaient aussi allé au cinéma à Port Angeles et même faire du Shopping à Seattle.

Les Weber avaient voulu fêter l'anniversaire de Roman le 31 Juillet mais il avait refusé. Il préférait le fêter le 1er Novembre tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr de son identité. Ils n'avaient pas insisté. Ils savaient que la situation était difficile pour leur fils adoptif et ne voulaient pas le brusquer ni l'obliger à quoi que ce soit.

_**Poudlard Express, 1er Septembre 2006.**_

Rose était en pleine forme et se sentait plus puissante que jamais. D'après Fol Œil, qui avait testé sa magie, elle avait reçu un apport fréquent de magie tout au long de l'année. C'était très étrange, elle avait parfois le sentiment qu'une personne était connecté à son esprit et l'aidait dans les moments difficiles. Elle sentait aussi que cette personne était très proche d'elle, comme si c'était une partie d'elle. Elle avait bien pensé à son jumeau mais il était mort, alors ce n'était pas possible.

Elle était montée dans le train et partageait un compartiment avec Neville, Seamus, Théo et Remus. Le lycan lui avait manqué et elle l'avait enlacé longuement en le voyant dans le train. Elle était ravie qu'il fasse le trajet avec eux.

Ils avaient fait un peu plus de la moitié du trajet quand le train se stoppa au milieu de nul part. Très vite, l'air devint glacial et Rose se trouvait propulsé dans un univers sombre et violent.

_Il y avait des bruits de bataille puis le silence total. Sa mère la tenait dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre pour l'évacuer par cheminette quand un homme effrayant entra dans la pièce. Il riait._

_Il jeta la malédiction vers Harry mais le sort fut dévié par la magie de son frère et frappa l'homme qui retomba en cendres. Elle vit une forme sombre fuir et détruire la fenêtre. Sa mère et elle étaient coincées sous les décombres et son frère était inconscient dans son lit. Avant de tomber inconsciente, elle vit Dumbledore qui prenait son frère et partait avec lui._

_Il y avait une lueur inquiétante dans le regard du vieil homme. C'était froid, calculateur. Ça lui donna des frissons. _

Elle ouvrit les yeux et gémit en ressentant un violent mal de tête. Remus lui donna un carré de chocolat.

- Tu vas bien Rose ?

- Mets un sort de silence Moony. Murmura t-elle en se massant les tempes.

Le lycan haussa un sourcil mais fit ce qu'elle demandait. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée que personne ne pourrait entendre hormis les personnes présentes, elle reprit la parole.

- Mon frère est en vie.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Tu t'es évanouis à cause des détraqueurs mais on aurait dit que tu voyais quelque chose d'horrible. Interrogea Lupin.

- J'ai revu la nuit où Voldemort nous a attaqué. C'est Harry qui l'a vaincu, pas moi, il a dévié le sort, je ne sais pas comment. J'ai vu Voldemort se transformer en cendre et une forme noire fuir par la fenêtre. Harry était inconscient et maman et moi on était coincé sous les débris. Avant que je m'évanouisse, j'ai vu Dumbledore prendre Harry et l'emmener.

- Tu es sûr qu'il était en vie ?

- Oui, il a gémit quand Dumbledore l'a prit. Puis, cette année et au cours de l'été, j'ai sentit comme une présence dans ma tête. Fol Œil dit qu'un sorcier m'a donné de la magie et que c'est pour ça que ma magie a énormément augmenté ces derniers temps. Je suis sûr que Harry voit certains passages de ma vie et me donne de la magie sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Je sais au fond de moi qu'il est vivant.

- On soupçonnait déjà qu'il était en vie et que quelqu'un l'avait enlevé. On doutait déjà que s'était Dumbledore mais on avait pas de preuves. On a des raisons de plus de continuer à chercher Harry maintenant. N'en parlez à personne surtout.

- C'est promis. Lancèrent-ils tous en cœur.

- Bon, je vais voir le conducteur du train, je reviens.

Sur ces paroles, Remus quitta la compartiment et le reste du trajet se déroula normalement. Ils arrivèrent à Pré Au lard avec une heure de retard mais ce n'était pas très grave.

_**Salem, 1er Septembre 2006.**_

Cette année, ils avaient regagné l'institut le 30 Août. C'était exceptionnel mais l'école était sélectionnée pour accueillir la coupe inter état de Quiddicth. Les meilleurs équipes professionnelles des États Unis allaient s'affronter tout au long de l'année scolaire et les élèves pourraient assister à tous les matchs gratuitement.

Roman se trouvait à la bibliothèque quand il fut de nouveau entraîné dans une vision. Il vit Rose réagir face au détraqueur, il revit lui aussi l'attaque de Voldemort et comment il avait vaincu provisoirement le mage noir. Il vit l'homme qui le prenait dans son lit alors qu'il était inconscient.

Après ça, il vit et entendit la conversation que Rose avait avec Remus Lupin. Cette fois, c'était sûr, il était bien Harry Potter mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Tant que le sort de généalogie ne serait pas lancé, il continuerait à douter. Il fut surpris quand il réalisa que Rose avait conscience de sa présence et aussi du fait qu'il lui donnait de la magie.

Quand la vision prit fin, il avait de nouveau un mal de tête carabiné. Mike lui donna une potion anti douleur qu'il accepta avec gratitude. Comme William lui avait conseillé de le faire, il consigna sa vision dans un carnet.

_**3ème année de Rose Potter, Poudlard, 2006/2007**_

Cette nouvelle année débuta très mal pour Rose, après l'épisode du train, elle rencontra encore les détraqueurs et elle avait des réactions de plus en plus violentes face à eux. Elle s'évanouissait et avait de terribles maux de tête. Pour la soulager, Remus avait commencé à lui apprendre le sortilège du Patronus.

En parallèle, deux élèves de Serpentard lui menaient la vie dur. Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Heureusement, Théo mais aussi Draco Malfoy la vengeaient discrètement. Le reste du temps, elle était avec les Jumeaux, Neville et Seamus. Colin Crivey continuait à la traquer avec son appareil photo. C'était sa passion depuis son entrée à Poudlard l'année précédente. C'était bien pire maintenant que le petit frère du garçon était également arrivé à l'école.

Les choses se tassèrent un peu puis, juste avant les vacances de Noël, il y eut un drame. Théodore Nott reçu un hibou du ministère, son père avait été trouvé mort dans l'allée des embrumes. Le garçon était orphelin, heureusement, de la famille avait été trouvée et le ministère était entré en contact avec celle-ci. Le Serpentard saurait rapidement si la famille acceptait de le recueillir ou pas. Il espérait que ce serait le cas, sinon, il ignorait ce qu'il allait devenir.

_**Forks, 21 Décembre 2006.**_

Ella était tranquillement installée dans son canapé quand un hibou Grand duc toqua la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir à l'animal qui tenait un parchemin officiel entre ses pattes.

- Will ?

- Oui ma chérie.

- Je viens de recevoir un document officiel du ministère Anglais de la magie.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?

Ella décacheta le parchemin et entreprit de le lire.

_« Cher Mrs Farley Blake,_

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que votre grand cousin, Théodore Nott Sénior a été retrouvé mort dans l'allée des Embrumes à Londres. Les légistomages ont déterminé qu'il était mort empoisonné par du venin de serpent._

_Votre cousin avait un fils, Théodore Nott Junior, qui a 13 ans et se trouve actuellement à Poudlard où il est en troisième année. Ce jeune homme n'a plus d'autre famille que vous. Nous vous demandons officiellement de le prendre en charge jusqu'à sa majorité._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint, les documents à remplir si vous acceptez de le recueillir au sain de votre famille. Nous attendons votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais._

_Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie »_

Il y avait les documents à remplir mais également une photo du garçon. Ella sentit son cœur se serrer. Le pauvre, il était orphelin, tout comme Roman il y a quelques années. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui tourner le dos.

- Je veux le recueillir.

- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à l'accueillir dans notre famille mais je dois te prévenir. Nott Sénior était un mangemort et un mangemort très violent. Le garçon a sûrement été maltraité.

- Oh mon dieu ! Il faut qu'il vienne ici le plus vite possible !

- Laissons le terminer son année à Poudlard. Le changer d'école et de maison en cours d'année risque de le perturber.

- Tu as raison. Je rempli les papiers et je vais écrire une lettre pour lui et demander à ce qu'on la lui fasse parvenir à Poudlard. Je vais joindre une photo de nous avec Mike.

Ella fit aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle écrivit également une lettre pour Mike, elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Dans la missive pour Théo, elle ajouta plusieurs cadeaux pour son Noël et un assortiment de bonbons sorciers et moldus. Tout fut expédié très vite.

_**Poudlard, 25 Décembre 2006.**_

Même si son géniteur avait toujours été violent avec lui et qu'il l'avait haït, sa mort l'avait secoué. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle du ministère et ignorait si la famille qu'il lui restait acceptait le recueillir. Il avait peur.

Il se trouvait dans la grande salle, seul. Il était le seul élève de Serpentard à ne pas être rentré chez lui pour les fêtes. Les autres élèves l'évitaient hormis Luna Lovegood qui venait prendre ses repas avec lui mais la jeune fille n'était pas très bavarde.

Il venait de se servir une part de Pudding quand deux hiboux entrèrent dans la salle et se dirigèrent vers lui. Le premier tenait une lettre dans sa patte, le second un gros colis. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la lettre et entreprit de la lire.

_« Cher Théo,_

_Nous ne nous connaissons pas mais j'ai été très peiné en apprenant le décès de ton père et le fait que tu étais désormais orphelin._

_La raison pour laquelle tu ne me connais pas, c'est que je suis Cracmolle et que j'ai été abandonné par mes parents quand j'avais trois ans. J'ai été adopté par un couple d'américains très gentils et j'ai grandi à Forks, État de Washington. J'y vis toujours avec ma famille._

_Je suis marié à un Sorcier qui s'appelle William Blake et j'ai un fils, qui est sorcier aussi, issu d'un premier mariage. Mon fils se nomme Mike. _

_Nous avons décidé de te prendre avec nous, nous te préparons déjà une chambre et espérons te voir très bientôt. Tu décideras si tu souhaite continuer tes études à Poudlard ou si tu préfère aller à Salem avec Mike. _

_Nous te joignons des photos de nous, tu as également notre adresse moldue, notre adresse de cheminette et tout ce qu'il faut pour nous contacter. N'hésite pas à le faire dès que tu en ressens le besoin. _

_William viendra te chercher à Poudlard dès que tes cours seront terminés. Envoie nous un courrier pour dire à quelle date tes examens se terminent. _

_À Très bientôt, _

_Ella, William et Mike Blake. »_

Théo regarda la photo et rougit légèrement en voyant Mike. Le garçon était très beau. Il était plus grand que lui et semblait fort, protecteur. Ella avait l'air très douce et William plutôt sage et agréable. Il avait la sensation qu'il serait heureux dans cette famille.

Il ouvrit ensuite le colis et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. À l'intérieur, il y avait des livres sur divers sujets, des bonbons, un jeu d'échec sorcier, des vêtements sorciers et moldus et un pendentif en argent représentant les armoiries de la famille Blake. Il y avait aussi une gourmette en argent avec son prénom écrit en lettre gothique. Celle ci était un cadeau de Mike. Une carte de Noël dessinée à la main par un jeune homme nommé Roman et signée par Mike, Roman, Angela et Éric. Il y avait également une photo des quatre adolescents.

Il s'empressa de prendre un parchemin pour répondre à la famille. Il précisa que son année se terminait le 10 Juin même si les élèves reprenaient le train seulement le 16. Il expliqua qu'il avait hâte de tous les rencontrer et qu'il souhaitait aller à Salem avec Mike l'année suivante. Il les remercia également pour les cadeaux de Noël.

_**Rose Potter, Poudlard, reste de l'année scolaire 2006/2007. **_

Quand Rose revint à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël, elle vit aussitôt que Théo était différent. Elle arriva à se retrouver seul à seul avec lui à la bibliothèque et il lui expliqua tout ce qui était arrivé. Le décès de son père, sa famille aux États Unis qui acceptait de le recueillir, leur gentillesse, les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient envoyé à Noël. Les lettres qu'il échangeait avec Mike et les autres adolescents de son âge. Il était totalement transformé.

Elle fut triste d'apprendre qu'il quitterait Poudlard à la fin de l'année mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'il n'était pas heureux ici. Les enfants de mangemort lui menaient la vie dur pour le pousser à rejoindre les rangs quand Voldemort serait de retour. Il ne voulait pas, il n'était pas violent de nature. Pour tout dire, il avait découvert qu'il avait un don naturel pour la guérison.

Du fait qu'il quittait Poudlard en fin d'année, il décida de ne plus se cacher et s'afficha ouvertement avec Rose, Seamus et Neville. Le soir, dans les dortoirs, il se faisait malmener par ses camarades mais il s'en fichait.

Rose Potter parvint à lancer un Patronus corporel vers la mi mars. Son patronus était un chien malicieux qui ressemblait à un berger allemand. Elle se demandait d'où sortait l'animal mais elle avait pensé à son frère jumeau, alors, ça devait avoir rapport avec lui. Elle le découvrirait quand elle le rencontrerait.

Oui, elle en était sûr, elle finirait par retrouver son frère même si pour le moment, rien était évident. En plus, depuis les vacances de Noël, elle n'était plus autorisé à se rendre aux sorties de Pré Au Lard, les journées lui semblait vraiment longues.

Début Mai, les jumeaux lui montrèrent la carte des maraudeurs et dessus, elle vit que Pettigrew était dans le château. Elle s'empressa de prévenir Remus et son professeur de Potion. Ils contactèrent à leur tour James et Sirius. Très vite, les cinq se rendirent à la cabane hurlante où se cachait le rat.

Malheureusement, c'était la pleine lune et Remus avait oublié de prendre sa potion. Sirius prit sa forme de chien et l'entraîna plus loin. James et Severus attrapèrent le rat et le menèrent au château. D'un coup, Rose vit que les détraqueurs se rassemblaient au dessus du lac noir. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers la rive.

Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur en voyant Remus et son parrain inconscients, étendu sur la rive, alors que les détraqueurs se jetaient sur eux. Elle sortie sa baguette et hurla.

- Expecto Patronum !

Là, à sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas un, mais deux patronus qui sortirent de la baguette. Le berger allemand et une panthère s'élancèrent vers les détraqueurs et les firent fuir. Dès qu'ils furent partis, elle tomba dans les pommes. James avait prit sa forme de cerf et entraîna Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante. Severus fit léviter son corps et celui de Sirius jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh les prit aussitôt en charge.

Une Lily Potter furieuse débarqua dans l'infirmerie et s'élança vers le Directeur. Contrairement à Molly, elle ne le gifla pas mais, son regard froid et son ton était bien pire. Le vieil homme aurait préféré une gifle.

- Albus Dumbledore ! Comment avez vous pu accepter les détraqueurs dans cette école ?! Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas informé de l'effet qu'ils avaient sur Rose?! Il a fallut que Remus nous le dise ! C'est inadmissible ! Encore un coup comme ça, et ma fille quittera cette école ! Considérez déjà que James, Sirius, Remus et moi ne faisons plus partie de l'Ordre, nous nous battrons dans cette guerre, mais pas sous votre commandement !

Elle jeta le directeur hors de l'infirmerie en lui interdisant d'approcher de sa fille. Minerva McGonagall avait entendu et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière de Lily et de sa force de caractère. Avec les années, elle avait vu Dumbledore changer et ne lui était plus aussi fidèle qu'avant. Elle ne lui faisait plus autant confiance.

Il fallut deux jours à Rose pour reprendre conscience. Elle avait eu un long rêve. Elle se trouvait dans une école de magie et apprenait des sujets fascinants. Elle excellait dans divers sports moldus. Elle n'en parla à personne mais elle était persuadée que durant ces deux jours, elle avait suivit son frère jumeau.

Le reste de l'année fut plutôt calme et elle passa brillamment ses épreuves de fin d'année.

Le jour du départ de Theo arriva et elle attendit avec lui dans le hall pour lui dire au revoir. Le Serpentard était assis dans les escaliers, sa malle était posée à ses pieds. Rose était assise à ses côtés. C'était Samedi et il n'y avait aucune classe. De toute façon, maintenant que les épreuves écrites et pratiques étaient passées, les professeurs ne les faisaient plus vraiment travailler.

Un homme de forte stature entra dans le hall et marcha vers eux. Il émanait de lui une force tranquille et énormément de charisme. Il arborait un sourire engageant. Rose était persuadé que Theo serait heureux maintenant que son père n'était plus là. Elle se leva, le Serpentard fit de même, elle l'enlaça amicalement et lui ordonna de prendre soin de lui et de lui écrire, une fois qu'elle eut fait ses adieux, elle s'éloigna et se posta à un coin de mur pour observer.

- Bonjour, tu dois être Théo ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je suis William Blake. Tu es prêt à partir ?

- Oui, je suis prêt. Où allons nous ?

- À Forks, les autres nous attendent à la maison. Tu as déjà prit un Portoloin ?

- Oui.

- Parfait.

William réduisit les affaires de Théo et les mit dans sa poche, puis, il sortit une cordelette et invita le jeune homme à s'y accrocher. Très vite, ils disparurent du hall et Rose partit pour se rendre dans la grande salle, c'était l'heure du déjeuner.

_**Juin 2007, Résidence des Blake, Forks.**_

Ils atterrirent dans le jardin et aussitôt, William mena Théo vers la porte de la maison. Le jeune homme regardait autour de lui. Pour une fois, il y avait du soleil même si les températures étaient assez fraîches. Ils étaient dans un grand jardin. Il pouvait voir des serres à l'arrière de la maison.

La maison en elle même avait l'air assez spacieuse et se composait de trois étages. Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir et ôtèrent leurs capes de voyage. Sur la droite, il y avait un escalier au dessous duquel il y avait une porte qui menait à un sous sol qui servait de laboratoire de potion. À gauche, une porte donnait sur une cuisine équipée moderne. Théo ne connaissait pas la plupart des appareils qui s'y trouvaient. Au bout du couloir, une arche donnait sur un immense salon / Salle à manger.

Dans le salon, il y avait une immense baie vitrée, une grande table qui servait pour les repas et un coin télé avec un grand canapé, une table basse et une télévision écran plat. Il y avait également un meuble avec un téléphone sans fil et une cheminée.

- Bienvenue chez toi. Je te présente ta grande cousine, Ella Farley Blake et son fils, Mike Farley Blake.

- Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Répondit Théo en rougissant légèrement.

- Bonjour, lança Ella en avançant pour l'enlacer.

Il se tendit légèrement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'affection. Sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde et il avait eu une nourrisse jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Ensuite, c'était son père qui s'était occupé de lui et il avait toujours été violent. Il finit tout de même par se détendre et rendit timidement l'étreinte. Puis, Mike approcha et lui serra la main avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Ella reprit la parole.

- C'est l'heure du déjeuner en Angleterre, tu dois avoir faim, viens t'asseoir, je t'ai préparé un petit en cas, ensuite, on te fera visiter la maison et on te montrera ta chambre.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et s'installa à la table de la salle à manger où l'attendait un bol de chocolat chaud et quelques pancakes. Il mangea rapidement le tout et remercia chaleureusement sa tutrice.

- Tu ne connais pas les technologies moldues ? Interrogea William.

- Non, mon père était sang pur et partisan de l'autre psychopathe. J'ai été élevé dans le manoir familiale et je n'en suis sorti que pour aller à Poudlard et à Poudlard, il n'y a rien de moldu non plus. D'ailleurs, en Angleterre, il y a une loi sur l'utilisation des objets moldus.

- Je pense que Mike pourra t'apprendre.

- Bien sûr, Roman, Angela, Éric et moi on va tout lui apprendre.

- Bien.

On lui montra ensuite la maison. Ils commencèrent la visite par le jardin et les serres privées de Ella. Puis, ils passèrent au laboratoire de potion et à la cuisine. Ensuite, ils montèrent au premier étage. La première chambre était celle de William et Ella, elle avait sa propre salle de bain. Ensuite, il y avait la chambre de Mike, puis une salle de bain et une autre chambre qui était la sienne. Pour le moment, elle était décorée dans différents tons de bleu. Il y avait un parquet clair au sol, un grand tapis blanc et moelleux, un bureau munit d'une lampe et d'une chaise à roulette confortable. Il y avait une bibliothèque, un fauteuil, une grande commode, une penderie et un grand lit de deux personnes munit d'un chevet avec un réveil.

Mike et lui partageraient la seconde salle de bain. La porte face à sa chambre donnait sur une chambre d'ami. Dans le couloir de l'étage, il y avait une trappe au plafond. Un bouton au mur l'ouvrait et faisait descendre un escalier métallique. Ils montèrent à cet étage et Théo découvrit alors une immense bibliothèque et une plate forme de duel.

- Bon, Mike va t'aider à t'installer si tu veux. Si jamais tu veux changer la décoration de ta chambre, n'hésite pas à le dire, on ira faire du shopping. De toute façon, il va falloir qu'on t'achète des vêtements moldus. En attendant, tu porteras d'anciens vêtements de Mike.

- Merci, pour tout... murmura t-il.

Il regagna sa chambre, accompagné de Mike. William avait déposé sa malle et lui avait redonné sa taille d'origine. Il l'ouvrit et commença à ranger tranquillement ses affaires. Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Mike.

- Tu veux que je t'aide pour quelque chose ?

- Oh... euh... est ce que tu peux ranger mes livres dans ma bibliothèque et mes affaires scolaires dans mon bureau ?

- Bien sûr.

Le jeune homme fit ce que Theo demandait tout en discutant avec lui. Il comprit rapidement que le jeune Anglais était très timide et manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Il sursautait facilement, preuve qu'il avait été maltraité. Mike savait ce que c'était, il avait été maltraité par son vrai père quand il était petit. Il avait vu sa mère se faire battre et même violer. Dans son esprit d'enfant, il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qui se passait à ce moment là mais maintenant qu'il avait grandit, il comprenait.

Le rangement fut assez rapide. Sur le bureau de Théo, il y avait un ordinateur portable, un téléphone portable et un baladeur MP3. Il y avait également un carton rempli de romans moldus. C'était des cadeaux de bienvenue.

- Dans le carton, il y a des romans moldus. Tu verras, ils sont géniaux. Avec les copains, on a choisi un mix de ce qu'on aime. Si tu veux, je peux t'expliquer comment fonctionne ton téléphone, ton baladeur MP3 et ton ordinateur.

- Oh, ce serait vraiment gentil, merci. Je suis un peu perdu dans tout ça.

Mike et lui s'assirent sur le lit. Le jeune homme l'aida à rentrer des numéros dans ses contacts. Très vite, il eut les numéros de Angela, Roman, Éric, Jacob, William, Ella, Emma, Andrew, Embry, Quil, Paul. Le blond lui promit de lui présenter tout le monde dans les semaines à venir.

Ensuite, il lui montra comment rédiger et envoyer des textos, puis, comment passer un appel. Ils firent des essaies en s'envoyant des sms et se téléphonant même s'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Theo apprenait très vite.

Après ça, ce fut au tour de l'ordinateur. Mike lui montra comment l'allumer et l'aida à créer une adresse mail et un compte sur Skype. Il l'aida en entrer plusieurs sites de téléchargements dans ses favoris, il lui montra youtube. Il fallut presque deux heures pour que Théo comprenne tout et il lui faudrait quelques semaines pour vraiment tout maîtriser. Ils furent interrompu par Ella qui les appela pour le déjeuner.

Le repas fut très rapide. William était allé au fast food et avait prit des cheeseburgers, des frites et du coca. Théo découvrait un type de nourriture qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout comme la boisson. Les sodas n'existaient pas dans le monde sorcier, du moins, en Angleterre. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangés, ils regagnèrent la chambre de Théo. Mike allait expliquer le fonctionnement du baladeur MP3 et aider son colocataire à trouver des chansons qu'il aimait mais ils furent interrompu.

- Mike ?!

- Oui M'man ?

- Angela, Roman et Éric sont là, ils vous proposent d'aller au cinéma puis d'aller un peu chez eux ensuite. De toute façon, on mange chez les Weber ce soir.

- Ok, on arrive, le temps de donner des vêtements à Théo.

Mike alla à sa chambre, il fouilla un moment dans ses placards et revint avec un jean noir, un T Shirt blanc à manches longues avec des motifs tribaux dessus et une veste en jean noir. Il y avait également une paire de converses noires. Il donna le tout à Théo et regagna sa chambre pour prendre son téléphone, son baladeur et son porte feuille.

Bientôt, les adolescents quittèrent la maison et marchèrent joyeusement jusqu'au cinéma. Ils apprirent à se connaître et Théo s'intégra rapidement à la bande. À mesure que la journée avança, il s'ouvrit un peu. Il parvint même à parler de qu'il avait vécu avec son père. Mike le réconforta et lui expliqua qu'il avait lui aussi connu les coups. Roman parla de son expérience à l'orphelinat. Angela et Éric se montrèrent patients, doux et souriants.

Le soir venu, quand ils dînèrent chez les Weber, le groupe était déjà très soudé. Finalement, ils firent écouter divers types de musique à Théo et l'aidèrent à en mettre dans son baladeur. Le jeune homme s'avéra aimer le rock, comme Roman. Il fut extatique quand le métamorphomage lui promit de lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare.

_**Début Juillet 2007, Manoir Potter.**_

Cette fois ci, Lucius, Remus, Severus, Sirius et James s'étaient donnés rendez vous au manoir Potter. Lily tenait à être présente et Rose aussi. La survivante avait mit ses souvenirs de la nuit de l'attaque dans une pensine. Elle avait aussi mit les souvenirs de la vision qu'elle avait eu pendant son inconscience. Elle était sûr qu'elle avait vu à travers ses yeux de son frère.

- Maintenant on a la preuve que c'est Dumbledore qui a enlevé Harry et qu'il n'est pas mort. Où est ce que ce vieux givré a bien pu l'envoyer ?

Lily réfléchit quelques instants et ce mit finalement à pâlir.

- Au seul endroit où on ne le cherchera jamais. Puisque dans notre testament, on a précisé de ne jamais mettre nos enfants là bas si quelque chose nous arrivait.

- Où ? Demanda James.

- Chez ma sœur.

Severus arbora une grimace de dégoût. Il haïssait Pétunia. Si Harry avait été déposé là bas, nul doute qu'il y était maltraité. Probablement pas du fait de Pétunia, mais du cachalot qui lui servait de mari, aucun doute n'était permis.

- Pour l'autre souvenir, je pense que tu as raison Rose, tu as bien vu à travers les yeux de ton frère. Cependant, je n'ai pas reconnut l'école où il était. Lança Remus.

- Je suis pas sûr mais je crois que c'est l'institut magique de Salem. Répondit Lucius.

- Hey ! C'est là que Théo sera l'an prochain ! S'exclama Rose.

- Il ne doit pas avoir le même nom, on a demandé à toutes les écoles de magie s'il faisait parti de leurs élèves, elles ont toutes répondu négativement.

- Ça veut dire que ma sœur n'a pas gardé Harry. Même s'il a été déposé chez elle, il n'y ait plus. Elle n'aurait jamais prit la peine de changer son nom. Enchérit Lily.

- Il faut aller voir Pétunia, on a pas le choix. Soupira James.

- Elle n'acceptera jamais de nous parler. Gémit Lily.

- Alors, il faudra trouver un moyen de la convaincre de coopérer. Affirma Lucius.

La réunion se poursuivit pendant plusieurs heures. Ils décidèrent que Remus et Lucius iraient voir Pétunia, elle ne les connaissait pas. À ce moment là, ils ignoraient seulement que ce serait Pétunia qui viendrait à eux et qu'elle contacterait Severus.

(1) Pour les mystères autour de Peeves et Mimi Geignarde, on en apprendra plus bien plus tard.

* * *

**_Ainsi se termine ce nouveau chapitre, nous espérons qu'il vous a plu. La suite arrivera prochainement, nous avons encore quelques chapitres d'avances. Bises à tous, à bientôt, les Sadiques Yaoistes._ **


End file.
